


Days of Change

by Galgus, Jirrgatoth



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Hybrids, Interspecies Relationship(s), Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galgus/pseuds/Galgus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jirrgatoth/pseuds/Jirrgatoth
Summary: Three years after the savage conspiracy, Nick and Judy married and had their first litter of kits.Their lives as parents and police officers have been satisfying, but as the seventeenth anniversary of that trying time draws near, another strange case and a jarring revelation await them: some mammals have developed supernatural powers, and their kits are among them.





	1. Episode 1: Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to eng050599 for his work as a pre-reader, and to eisbaerborealis.
> 
> This story was ultimately inspired by fanart of Nick and Judy having an Eevee as a child that was posted almost two years ago. It also made us think of a scenario where Nick and Judy had children with superpowers...and it took a long time for us to realize that we were laying the groundwork a fanfic, not just having a discussion. Any Pokémon references will be minor, though.
> 
> We'll try to post one Chapter or Interlude each Sunday, as our regular schedule.

“Dispatch to Lieutenant Wilde-Hopps, we have a 10-51C, in your area.”

Judy was jolted from her daydreaming when the call came over the squad car’s radio. She had been lost in thought while she drove around Savannah Central almost entirely on autopilot, mechanically scanning her surroundings for trouble.

Patrol duty was always a wild card where anything or nothing could happen, but she knew what she was getting into with her career. 

Still, she’d have liked nothing better than a good case to work on with Nick. Nowadays that mostly meant talking over a private comms channel. 

_ I guess I just miss being with him all day.  _

Those thoughts came to a sudden halt as her playlist cut out and the radio sputtered to life.

Judy immediately straightened and snatched up the radio. “Ten-four dispatch, what’s the twenty?”

_ 10-51, ugh. Drunken disturbance. I might have to clean the car out again if this turns into an arrest. And C means it’s a medium-sized mammal…that was easier when Nick was full-time. _

After a brief delay Clawhauser responded with the address.

“Dispatch, Wilde-Hopps, proceed to Sandy’s Superstore on Howler Street.”

She considered the address and plotted the best route to take, “Copy that, Dispatch.” She said after a moment, “My ETA is five minutes.”

Flicking on the siren, Judy sped through the parting traffic and quickly found the problem.

The suspect was a wolf; young but mostly grown by her estimation, shouting at anyone nearby with an expression that shifted between baring her teeth and wide-eyed confusion. A trio of other wolves watched her cautiously from a distance.

“Dispatch, Wilde-Hopps, subject spotted. Female, wolf. Drunk, sloppy, and angry.”

“Copy that, Wilde-Hopps, do you require backup?”

“Negative, but she might need some detox. She’s definitely had too much. I’ll see if I can calm her down.”   
“Understood, just be careful.”

With that Judy left the vehicle and cautiously approached the drunk, with her tranquilizer hidden behind her back but still in easy reach.

“Ma’am, I’m Officer Judy with the ZPD, and I must ask you to leave the premises.”

In response the wolf waved a bottle and shouted something unintelligible in her general direction.  _ Oh boy. _

“Is there anyone I can contact to hel-”

Judy was cut off as the wolf unsteadily hurled the bottle in her general direction. Even though the throw was far off target, Judy still took the opportunity to make some additional distance between her and the about to be shattered bottle.   
“Ma’am, you need to calm down, unless you want to be arrested. Now, why don’t you just have a seat for a minute and...Hey!””

Judy was cut off again as the wolf growled and made a wild lunge at her with her claws.

The attack was sluggish and Judy jumped out of the way with time to spare – before delivering a  quick jump kick to the wolf’s jaw to deter any further swipes. The wolf stumbled backwards before landing hard on the concrete, knocked out cold.

_ Must have kicked her harder than I thought _ .

After quickly and carefully handcuffing her and confirming that she was unconscious, Judy quickly took stock of the wolf’s condition. When she was satisfied that there was no risk to the suspect, she rolled the wolf onto her side into a recovery position, and she sent Clawhauser the all clear on her car’s radio.

_ So I’ve had a little excitement today. Maybe if I’d just said something else she’d have calmed down…Oh, who am I kidding? Probably not. I just hope she doesn’t drool too much _ .

Judy half-dragged the drunk towards the back of her cruiser, thankful that it had only been a wolf. Anything larger and she may have needed to request assistance for the arrest: loathe as she was to admit it there are limits to what a bunny can carry.

_ Nick will want to hear about this. I wonder how he and the kits are doing? _

With those last thoughts Judy opened the back door to slide the wolf in, and gasped as she looked inside.

“Um, hi mom!”

* * *

Three teenaged kits cowered as their mother's expression slid from shock to anger, and the three tried to shrink even further into the cruiser’s bench seat.

"Get in the front seat. Now!"

Shocked into silence, they awkwardly squeezed into the seat as Judy closed the door on the assailant and returned to the wheel, picking up the radio.

"Dispatch, suspect is 390D after an attempted assault. I am en route to drop her off for booking. ETA three minutes. I'll be 10-7B afterwards for another trip. I need to drop off some stowaways..." As Judy finished, she shot a look at the kits and saw their tails hanging limply along with their long, pointed ears plastered to the backs of their heads in a very bunny display of shock...and shame.

_ The whole litter! When did they get back there? _

"Copy that, Wilde-Hopps. Report to the chief's office when you return."

Judy winced as the call ended, took in a deep breath, and let out a long groan before switching on the private channel.

"Heya Carrots! What's up?"

"I found our first litter, in the back of the police cruiser. I'm on my way home, but I'm dropping off an assailant first."

"Oh..."

"We'll talk when I get there."

After a moment to compose herself she turned her attention to her kits.

"Do you have  _ any  _ idea how dangerous that was?” Judy asked with disappointment and worry plainly evident from her tone. “I almost threw a crazy wolf back there with you! How were you even going to get out?"'

The bright tan kit who spoke earlier looked up with purple eyes to respond as the cruiser pulled into the detox center, “I, - we -” only to be interrupted.

"Actually not now Jolt. All that matters is that you three are safe. Just stay in the car and hide until I get back."

Judy rushed out of her cruiser to find Fangmeyer waiting, and tried to hide her nervousness with a smile before opening the back door.

“So, a volf zis time?” Fangmeyer spoke with her thick accent, and her tone had hint of amusement as she reached into the car. “Couldn’t fint any rhinos?”

“Uh, nope!” Judy quickly shut the door for her. “It’s been awhile since my last big convict call.”

“You seem a bit distractet.” Fangmeyer looked down with concern as she experimented with ways to hold the wolf while to avoid as much of the drunk's drool as possible. “Somesink ze matter?”

“No, uh...well, kind of.” Judy deflated as she stood near the back of the car to draw her eye. “You’ll probably hear about it later.”

“Guess I’ll have a little chat with Clawhauser zen.” Fangmeyer chuckled. “But one of zese days I want to see  _ hov _ you manage zis stuff. Could come in handy next time I have to shtop an elefant.”

“Sure!” Judy nodded before quickly running around to her car. “But I’m in a  _ bit _ of a hurry now. Can we catch up later?”

“Sure, sure.” Fangmeyer shrugged and glanced at the wolf in her arms before waving a paw dismissively towards the smaller officer. “Zis girl needs her check-up anyvay. Catch you later!”

Judy thought about commenting on that phrase coming from a predator, but decided against it. “Bye!”

* * *

After taking some time to calm down on the drive back home, she spoke again.

"Now I'm going to drop you off at the house and have a talk with your father. You are going to go straight to your room and not leave until he gives you permission. Understood?"

She was answered by a timid nod and a "Yes, mom" from each of the kits.

_ What should I say? Was I too harsh? Why does motherhood have to be so complicated! _

As she pulled the cruiser into the driveway, she softened her tone and spoke again.

"I'm not angry with you, but I know that you’re smarter than this and I expect better from you. We'll talk about this more when I get home."

As they got out of the car the kits’ tails, which were bushier than a fox’s but slightly shorter, were drooping as she heard a soft sniffling. She turned to see her largest kit crying, quickly wiping his green eyes on his red fur and stammering as he spoke with his ears still down.

"I'm s-sorry mom. I-I promise I'll never do that again."

Even with his uncertain pose he stood almost a head taller than her. His sisters echoed the apology, but weren't quite moved to tears.

Judy silently hugged Flare as he knelt down for her before moving to repeat the gesture with his sisters.

_ I don't think I'll ever get used to them being taller than me, but at least Flow is still eye level. _

As they finished, Judy spoke in a gentler voice. There was still some degree of irritation, but it was quickly pushed aside as she looked towards her children. 

"I love you all so much, and that will  _ never  _ change. Just please, don't scare me like that ever again."

The kit's ears and expressions cheered up with the hug and her words, before drooping again slightly when she finished.

"But you're still grounded for today."

With her sharp hearing, Judy heard the smallest kit let out a slight groan.

Judy quickly turned to look at Flow, only for the grey kit's blue eyes to open wide in panic as she quickly looked down and away.

With a slight chuckle Judy opened the door to find Nick waiting for her, the younger litter apparently sent away for the moment. He looked at them with some combination of worry and frustration.

Jolt opened her mouth to say something: but simply closed it, pointed towards their shared room, and lead her siblings to it.

Judy followed Nick into their room and waited until the door was closed to speak.

"You were supposed to be watching them! How did they end up in the cruiser?"

Nick winced a bit before responding "I can't keep an eye on them  _ all the time. _ I thought they were playing out back, and you know how slippery they can be. And it took you awhile to notice them."

"I...you're right, I should have noticed them. It's just that if something happened to them...It scared me, Nick."

"It was scary news for me too, Carrots, and you're also right: I should have kept better track of them. But they're safe now, and there’s no point worrying about what could have happened." 

Judy smiled slightly before a new worry crossed her face.   
"I still get to explain it to Bogo, not looking forward to that."

“Ouch, sorry about that.” Nick winced, and scratched the back of his neck before staring at the ceiling. “Speaking of being in trouble, what about the kits?”   
“I said we'd talk more when I got home, but they're so grounded until we have a chance to discuss this.”

Judy reached for his tie before continuing, drawing his eyes back to hers.   
“Well I don't want to let the Chief wait too long, but before that...” Judy closed her eyes and pursed her lips leaning closer to Nick. Thus she missed Nick’s smirk before he licked her face instead.

Judy broke out in a giggle and pushed him away. “Stop it, Nick!”

“You know I can never resist a taste of my favorite Carrot.” Nick smiled.

Rolling her eyes, she gave an exasperated sigh,  “Well, I’ll see you later.” Judy said before giving him a fond look as she turned to leave.

Nick followed her to the door and gave a brief wave as she approached the car.

"Love you too, Carrots. Just don’t act like me with Bogo!"

After a mutual chuckle he closed the door, leaning against it to collect his thoughts before letting the other litter out of their room.

* * *

"Out of all the bad ideas you've had, this is the worst! Maybe I should just call them Jolt ideas now. That was the Joltiest!"

Flow was not in a pleasant mood, and she made no attempt to hide it.

_ Ugh! I'm going to miss the new Zoonamon episode over this! Why did I let them talk me into it? _

"Yeah, well you came too, miss smarty-pants."

She growled inwardly at Jolt’s retort.

  
_ Why you crazy...grr!  _ Flow’s ears perked up as she thought of a counter. _ Wait, I know... _

"I only came because you needed me to open the car! Heaven knows you'd be stuck in there until Dusk remembered to let you out otherwise. Well, hmm,  _ if _ he let you out..."

Her teasing hit home as she saw Jolt's temper rise.

"Why you snarky little - !"

With that escalation, Flare finally stopped moping on his bed.

"Girls! Cut it out. Yes, Flow, it was a terrible idea. And no, that's not why you came. You were just as excited as we were."

_ Goodness gracious, I hate it when he's right.  _ The accused kit sulked as she tried to calm down.

An awkward silence reigned, and Flow returned to her sketching until Flare broke the ice.

"You've got to admit though; it was sweet seeing mom in action.”   


“Yeah, she took that wolf down without even trying!"

Jolt tried to mimic Judy's kick from earlier, failed, and flopped onto her bed.

Flow chuckled and allowed herself a bit of a smile as she nodded.

_ Eh, she has a point. May as well makes the best of it. _

"Yeah, I guess that was pretty cool. I love how she dodged everything, like it didn't even faze her."

Flare grinned at the two of them before joining in.

"And did you see how fast she was with the cuffs?"

He quickly moved his paws to demonstrate, wagging his tail in transparent enthusiasm.

"She's the best cop ever!” Flare exclaimed he pantomimed the act of hauling the larger wolf,  “And that wolf had to weigh at least two hundred pounds when she picked her up."

Flow furrowed her brow in thought before correcting, "Probably more like one hundred and fifty, if that. Still, she's a really strong bunny."

Flare smirked and tilted his ears.

"I yield to your expertise, miss smarty-pants."

Flow groaned before retorting in a deadpan voice, "Well one of us has to be, and you two definitely aren't up for it."

Flare and Jolt let out a mutual "Hey!" before Flow's ears shot up in the direction of door.

"Quiet! Dad's coming."

Flow scurried onto her bed as three sets of ears that were almost as long as a bunny’s, but triangularly pointed halfway down their length focused on his footsteps, not sure what to expect from him.

The sounds stopped for a moment, and the kits listened as closely as they could for any hint of what was to come.

...

...

...

* * *

"BOO!" the door flew open as three high-pitched yelps rang out. "I love those huge ears! That'll never get old." Nick snickered.

_ "Daaad!"  _ echoed three distinct voices after the kits stopped scampering back, but it only served to push Nick's snickering into full-on laughter.

_ Well that's one way to break the ice. If I get any better at this they might hit the ceiling! _

Nick held up a paw to compose himself as he spoke, with mirth still lingering in his voice.

"Anyway, to the point; your mother called and said she’ll be home soon, so I thought I'd give you a heads-up."

Mostly calm after the news, the kits smiled gratefully at him with variations of "Thanks, dad." 

Nick returned the smile, happy to see them no longer moping, before his eyes glimpsed an open sketchbook by Flow's bed.

_ Well what do we have here...race ya! _

Flow caught his look and dove off the bed to recover it, but she was a moment too late for his quick hands.

She then tried to jump and snatch it from him.

"Dad! Give it back, it's not finished yet!" 

"Sorry Flow, but I can't help myself around spoilers from my favorite little artist."

Nick effortlessly held it out of reach with one hand while keeping her from jumping with the other, wearing a smirk as her siblings giggled. His grin faltered a bit as he examined the drawing.

_ Guess this one is from today: she's getting pretty good at this. Wait, were they almost locked in with a angry wolf?! No wonder Judy was upset! _

"Here you are, always a fan of -"

"Give me that!"

Halfway to handing it back she jumped again and snatched it from him, causing his smirk to return in full form and sparking a new fit of laughter from the other kits.

"But really, you're getting better at this all the time. Keep it up and you'll be a great animator one day."

Flow gave him an annoyed look as he ruffled the fur between her ears, but a small smile told him that she was also enjoying it.

"Of course I will, especially if a certain  _ sly fox  _ stops swiping my things."

_ Ouch. Not pulling punches today, are we? _

"Funny you should say that, because - "

"Dad if this is a pun, I swear - "

"- _ because _ I noticed some food, including my beloved stash of blueberries, went missing this morning; you know, the ones from your grandparents in Bunyburrow? Any ideas where that got to?"

  
Jolt kept her expression up; but Flow scratched the back of her neck putting on a smile as her eyes quickly darted from her father to her siblings. Flare couldn’t look at his father and stared at the ground as he scraped his foot around on it.    


"Oh. Er, here.” Flare turned and and pulled out a bag. “Sorry about that."

"Sorry." Flow echoed.

When Jolt failed to respond, Flare and Flow glanced over to her.

"What?" Their stares flattened and intensified. "Okay, fine...sorry."

All three kits produced small bags of snacks plundered from the kitchen.

Nick swiftly grabbed Flow's and flicked a blueberry into his mouth before holding the bag down for her to take a few.

"Keep a bite or two, but I'm putting the rest of this away while we wait for - "   


Three sets of ears sprang up simultaneously, as well as the kit’s exposed fur standing up on its own accord as Flare cut him off.

"She's back!"

Nick listened closely, and after a few seconds heard the garage opening.

_ How did they hear that?! Oh, right, huge ears. I guess that one really won't get old. _

* * *

Jolt settled in for another boring lecture from her parents, her mind wandering as her body went on autopilot. Unexpectedly, Nick kicked it off.

"Now we're not here to lecture you, but you need to understand the consequences of your actions."

_ Uh huh, here it comes. I see they're trying to mix up the tough parent soft parent act again. Bet mom scripted that entire line for him.  _

"First, you put yourselves in danger.” Nick’s tone grew more solemn. “You're thirteen years old, and we both know that you’ve memorized the ZPD ten codes, and you’ve been around enough patrolmammals to know how things are normally dealt with. You have no excuse for not knowing what the back seat is used for."

_ In hindsight, that was a terrible idea. Also, this was definitely scripted. _

Judy took her turn speaking in a softer voice.

"Second, you convinced your little brother Dusk to help you by letting you out at the end of the day. We expect you to be better examples for your siblings."

_ Come on Dusk, really? Flow was right about not trusting him with this...but I’ll get him back for it later. _

"Third, you broke the law, and you’re lucky that Bogo let this slide so long as it doesn’t happen again.” Nick continued. “And it won't be happening again, right?"

"Right." echoed in three voices. Flare seemed on the verge of crying again.

_ Oh carrot cakes, he’s got a point. _

Nick continued in a lighter tone that caught everyone off-guard.

"But on the bright side you stayed out of the back of a police cruiser longer than your old man."

He winced as Judy immediately reprimanded him. 

"Nick! We are not encouraging this."

_ Hah, that wasn't on the script! Omigosh don't laugh now Jolt, mom is -  _ "ph, phht, heheHa - "

Judy's stare cut off Jolt's laughter like a gallon of cold water, while the rest of them gave her looks that screamed "Are you crazy?!"

_ Yes, apparently, and it looks like tough mom's back. Come on, be a big girl! You’re tougher than - No, apparently I’m not. _

Judy looked away and continued the speech while Jolt tried to keep her nose from twitching.

"And finally, you made me miss patrol time, requiring another officer to be dispatched for the day after I dropped you off. Flare, Jolt, I know you want to be police officers one day, but that won't start with the two of you acting like the very criminals that we’re trying to keep off the streets."   
_ That really was my worst idea...I’m such a dumb funny. _

Judy smiled as she glanced at Nick, who returned a compliant grin, before finishing the talk alone. 

"But we forgive you, and the important thing is that you are safe and no one is in trouble with the law. If you behave, we'll still take you to the Take Your Child to Work Day on Saturday like we planned, but you're grounded until the Bunny Burrows vacation.” Her tone and face softened with a brief pause. “Now, who wants a group hug?"

_ Five days...I guess that's fair. _

_ Oh wow, look at Flare hugging mom, big softie. I mean who would want... No. I'm not doing it. I've got a reputation to maintainA - _

Those thoughts were was cut off as Nick pulled her involuntarily into the hug, where she started sobbing.

"I'm s-sorry mom and dad, I didn't mean it. I'll be better, I - "

She was silenced by two quick kisses to the cheeks as Judy spoke.

"It's okay, we love you, all of you, and nothing could ever change that. You and your brother will make great officers one day, but we don't want you to make as many mistakes as we did on the way."

"Especially my mistakes.” Nick smiled down on her. “We just don't want you to get hurt. You're far too precious to us." 

With a sniffle that her tougher self would have scoffed at, Jolt's emotional voice joined her siblings to say, "I love you too."

As they separated Judy put on a fresh smile. 

"Now who wants to spend some family time watching TV with your sappy parents? I hear there's a new Zoonamon episode tonight."   
_ They're still letting us watch it?! Mom and dad are the best! _

* * *

Flare laid on the couch with his parents and seven siblings watching a new  _ Duck-tective  _ episode, with his head resting on his mother's lap.

_ Rough start and bad decisions aside, today wasn't all that bad. Groundings a bummer, but on the bright side we get to visit the ZPD in two days!..Now that I think about it, if we had waited I bet we could have just asked to ride in the cruiser. _

Flare chuckled at one of the bird puns before whispering to Judy.

"He had a twin brother all along? That's the big twist we were waiting for?"

“What a rip-off!” Jolt yelled as she crumbled a Spider Crunch snack in her hands.

Judy rolled her eyes and ruffled Flare’s head fur a bit with her response.

"Well, obviously. I predicted that, like, a year ago.”

She started idly scratching his back, causing his tail to wag as he retorted.

"It's no fun being so genre-savvy and overanalyzing everything. Why not just go with it for once?"

"A good detective always analyzes things. It's how you find new leads and see what others missed, my junior ZPD officer."

Flare tilted an ear in thought before responding, "I guess the makes sense. But why not just enjoy the show? It's not like there's a real case."

Judy chuckled before lifting one of his ears to whisper conspiratorially.

"Because it's just more fun to tease you."

"Mom!"

Their exchange drew looks from across the couch and a quick  _ "Shh!" _ as the show reached its climax, and when it ended Flare rolled onto his back to look up at Judy.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too."

When the show finally ended, Flare noticed Flow brush Nick’s tail aside, which she’d been using as a blanket, and walk to her room.

"I'll be right back, we've got some time before Zoonamon is on."

_ What's she up to? Wait, analyze everything - why would she be going there? Maybe she's grabbing something, but what would - the sketch! _

Flare surprised his mom as he quickly sat up and looked to the side, causing Judy to follow his glance.

Flow returned slightly nervous, obviously hiding something behind her back.

"Mom, I know we shouldn't have snuck into the cruiser, but after I saw you stop that wolf I - well, I tried a sketch of it."

As Flow started to hand it to Judy Jolt and several younger siblings crowded around her.

"Ooh! Let me see!"

"Cool!"

"Mom took down a wolf? Awesome!"

Flow cut them off by less ceremoniously thrusting the sketchbook towards her mother.

"Mom sees it first, then you can.  _ Some fox  _ stole a sneak peak, so he sees it last."   
Flare glanced at Nick, who was pretending to look hurt with a poorly disguised grin, before giggling and shaking his head.

_ Those two are such dorks. Why do they complicate everything with teasing? _

His thoughts quickly shifted as he saw the drawing from his position by Judy.

_ Oh wow, she really is getting better! I love the power in that kick. Why does mom look weird? _

Judy seemed torn between happiness and concern as she spoke. 

"It's great! You uh, really captured the motion with the linework. Keep this up, and you'll be a great animator for sure!"

Her brow furrowed briefly as she noticed a detail.

"But why is the wolf flying back with motion lines? I didn't kick her  _ that _ hard."

Flow chucked a bit as Judy started showing it to the other kits.

"You KO'd her in one hit! And I get to use a bit of artistic licence, don't I?"

Flare nodded sagely, "She has a point, mom. You're the toughest bunny ever!"

Judy smirked and reached up to ruffle his head again, "You got that right!"

"And the cutest."

Judy quickly turned to the speaker while exclaiming "Nick!”

For his part, Nick simply smirked and said "I get to call my wife cute. Or are you saying I have poor taste in bunnies?"

_ I mean, it’s kind of true. _

Flare noticed Flow smiling at the tease and Jolt rolling her eyes  as Judy walked over to Nick and sat on his lap for a kiss.

"I love you, crazy fox."

"And I love you, cute bunny."

The moment was cut off prematurely by a single-minded alarm from one of the eight yearlings, who had inherited his mother’s fur and eye color.

"Look! Zoonamon is starting!" After a fresh round of laughter from his family, his ears and tail fell as he asked "...What?"

_ I'll tell you when you're older, Sage. _

* * *

Judy stretched after the show ended and the kits were sent to bed, moving to prod Nick awake. “Come on slick, time to get up.”

“ _ Hmmm _ ...I’m fine here.” Nick murmured back as he shifted his position.

“I’ll give you five seconds.” Judy smirked and folded her arms.   


“Five, four, three, -”

“Carrots, jush -” Nick interrupted as she kept counting.

“one!” Judy suddenly picked him up with a few steps backwards to balance herself.”

“Ju-Judy!” Nick startled before glancing around awkwardly. “Uh…let me down?”

“Sure, once we get there.” Judy tried to hide the strain in her breathing as she trudged towards their bedroom. “Just like our wedding, eh?”

“Don’t remind me. I can still hear everyone laughing at that.” Nick groaned as he awkwardly curled and uncurled his legs to try to look more dignified.

“Good times.” Judy grinned as she promptly dropped Nick on their bed and kissed him. “Good night, sleepyhead.”

“Good night, crazy bunny.” Nick smiled back as the strangeness of the situation wore off and he drifted off to sleep again. 


	2. Interlude 1: Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an interlude, a short chapter that shows a point of view outside of the Wilde-Hopps family. They will alternate with the regular chapters.
> 
> We'll try to post one Chapter or Interlude each Sunday, as our regular schedule.

“You still think this will work?”

The badger glanced over as he voiced his concerns.  
The skunk driving the truck shook his head in irritation, his frustration plainly evident from his tone.

“For the hundredth time, yes!” The skunk waved a hand as the other remained on the steering wheel. “I can't believe that your boss would have employed such an inexperienced rookie. He used to be big in this business.”

The badger furrowed his brow, as he haltingly tried to find the words to reply. “This isn’t the same..”

“Whatever.” the skunk waved off as their headlights illuminated a road sign that told them that they now entered Zootopia. “Half of the cops won't even know that the chemicals are illegal.”

“But what if they know?” the badger probed again, fiddling with his fingers.

The skunk slid his hand off the steering wheel and into his pocket, pulling out a set of neatly folded papers.

“...then they surely won't be able to tell a forged document from a real one. I bet you ten dollars they never have seen a real one before.”

The badger chewed on his lip. “But what if they know?”

The skunk murmured something under his breath while he closed his eyes for a second before looking at the road again. His hand slid in a different pocket, pulling out the handle of a compact tranquilizer gun.

“Emergency use only, but I'm not going to prison for your boss.”

A moment of silence filled the cabin, the two inhabitants just staring at the road ahead of them.

“For what he’s doing, I would.”

The skunk turned his head, his eyes darting occasionally back to the street while he tried to read his passenger. Seemingly oblivious, the badger just kept looking ahead.

The skunk slowly slid both hands back on the steering wheel as he turned to pay more attention to the road again.

“I guess I can see why he’d want you.”

“Yeah...”

“So...” the skunk again gestured with a free hand, as he tapped his claws against the wheel with the other. “What is he even doing with that stuff. It's not the kind of thing we used to smuggle.”

“Umm,” the badger hesitated, “it’s for some research...”

“Research? Is he cooking up something new?” The skunk once again looked at the badger, but now without the previous irritation.

The badger bit on his lips. “You know, I don't think I'm supposed to tell you what’s going on.”

The skunk shrugged. “Whatever, if it's important I’ll notice it soon, and probably move it next time.”


	3. Episode 2: Ignition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize for the delay, internal discussions took longer to resolve than anticipated. You could call it a drawback of co-authoring.
> 
> We’ll try to keep to the schedule with the next Interlude this Sunday, and we hope you enjoy the chapter.

“Morning Clawhauser!”

Judy exclaimed with a hop to get the cheetah’s attention as he leaned down from his newly opened donut box with a quick smile.

“Mornin’ Judy! How’d it go with Bogo?”

“A slap on the wrist, more or less.” Judy winced as her ears tilted slightly. “Ugh, you know about that?”

_ I was hoping word wouldn’t have gotten out yet. _

Clawhauser gave what may have been meant as a sympathetic grin.  
“Yep, I’m afraid word travels fast. I think I heard Francine and Wolford mention it earlier.”   
Judy fought the urge to roll her eyes at the big cat.

_ Yeah, and my money’s on you doing quite a bit of ‘mentioning’ yourself! Well, no changing the past. _

With a sigh, Judy started to turn to the bullpen.

“Well, thanks for the warning. May as well check in and get it over with.”

Clawhauser offered an oversized pastry.

“Donut for courage?”

Judy reversed her direction and hopped to grab it. “Thanks again, but I don’t see the link.”

He held up another donut and chuckled, “It’s the breakfast of champions, Judy! Old tradition. I saved one for you.”

“Well, at least it’s a tasty one.” Judy paused to savor a bite of the treat. “But if it’s not too much trouble could you get one of my size? I shouldn’t eat too many sweets, and it’d be cheaper anyway.”

“But it is your size.” Clawhauser giggled, “And just one can’t hurt.”

“That rule doesn’t count if the donut is as large as your head.” Judy held it up by her head in comparison.

“Well, then at least I’m safe.” Clawhauser giggled.

“That's only true if you stop at one” Judy said. “Well, thanks! See you around!”

Clawhauser waved and bit into his own breakfast.

“See ya, and I’m looking forward to tomorrow!”

Judy turned to the bullpen with a wave, walking past rows of desks that towered her as equally huge officers chatted and relaxed. A wolf and an elephant looked down from their banter as she approached.

“Morning Judy. Come to chat with us early birds?” Francine spoke first with an easy grin.

Judy smiled and jumped up on their table to be closer to their heads.

“Something like that. So, what’s new?”

“Oh, you know – talking about handling kids running around tomorrow, bits of gossip…By the way, did you check your car for stowaways?” Wolfard said in a jovial tone.

Francine joined in with a loud chuckle partially covered by an arm as Judy rolled her eyes at them, while her ears drooped slightly in embarrassment as she realized that by now then entire precinct had probably heard about the incident. 

“Har, har. Yes, they’re safely at home now. Did Clawhauser tell you?”

“It may have been floating around the precinct for a while now, but I’m pretty sure he started it.” Francine lifted her giant coffee with her trunk for a sip. “So how’d it go with Bogo?”

“Stern, but forgiving.” Judy shrugged. “Let me off with a warning more or less.”

“Guess that’s why it pays to stay on his good side.” Wolford commented as he propped an arm up on the elbow to relax his head looking down to her.

Francine shook him with what would have been a light nudge had he been another elephant, as he worked to stabilize himself..

“Maybe you should try it sometime, scruffy.”

He put on a face of mock offense, “Hey, it’s not like I’ve done anything to make him mad  _ this _ week.”

Judy stifled a chuckle in response, “Well, calling him ‘BB’ last Monday didn’t help. I swear you’re  _ trying _ to take Nick’s place as the resident heckler.”

“Then I’d be a poor replacement.” Wolford grinned. “How is the tod doing anyways?”

“Snarky and insufferable as ever, but I love him for it.” Judy smirked. “You’ll get to see for yourself tomorrow. Are you bringing your pup?”

“Yeah, and he’s excited to see the old wolf hard at work.” Wolford boasted before continuing more sincerely. “You’re only bringing three of yours, right?”

Judy looked critical at the first comment, but nodded in response, “Yeah, the older litter. I figure Bogo doesn’t need five extra eight year olds running around, so we’ve got a sitter planned for them.”

Francine rejoined the conversation after throwing her cup away.

“Can’t wait to see ‘em. Not sure I need any personally though. Kids just seem like a lot of work.”

Wolford and Judy nodded as the wolf spoke first, “Yeah, parenting can be a pawful sometimes, but it’s worth it anyway.”

Judy nodded in agreement before taking on a slightly sentimental tone. “Yeah, and sometimes I wish I could swap with Nick, if only for a week.”

Francine let out a fake gasp with her trunk over her mouth, “Judy Hopps not on duty?! How would we make it without our big overachiever?”

Judy crossed her arms and gave a her a flat look. “Yeah, very funny, but I do have a life outside of work.”

Wolford joined in with a chuckle and an open paw gesture, “Weren’t you trying to take over our case though, right before your vacation?”

Judy held her arms wide and spoke with some exasperation, “I was just curious, I wasn’t stealing it! I mean, random mammals taking sick days or announcing sudden vacations and not showing up anywhere? You’ve got to admit it’s interesting. And maybe I could - ”

Francine cut her off with the tip of her trunk over her mouth, “You could enjoy your vacation and not let it bother you. Relax, we’ll get to the bottom of this.”

Judy sighed and pulled at an ear to calm down, “I guess you’re right, but I just can’t help but worry about them.”

_ Some of them are just kids, I don’t know what I’d do if mine were in danger. _

Wolford shook his head in a common mixture of understanding...and pity that all parents shared on some level as more officers entered, “You’ve got a serious hero complex. Just enjoy your time off while it lasts.”

“And it’s good that you care,” Francine added, “but you shouldn’t let that get in the way of  family.”

“Yeah...thanks you two.” Judy checked the time. “Looks like roll call’s about to start, see ya later!”

“See ya soon.” Wolfard remarked as she hopped off the table and walked over to her chair. Within minutes, Bogo entered the room with a handful of case files.

“Alright! Alright, listen up. First, it’s take your child to work day tomorrow. Everyone needs to be on their _ best behavior _ . Participating parents, make sure your kids are on  _ their _ best behavior while you show them around, and try to get  _ some _ work done. Everyone doing their jobs that day, pipe down, you’ll get your time off later.”

An amused murmur rang out through the room before he spoke again.   
“Second, we have nine missing mammal cases…”

“And it’s not even my birthday.” Francine mumbled a bit too loudly, and stiffened as Bogo shot her a look and a brief chuckle spread through the room.

Judy allowed herself a brief smile, but her ears drooped slightly as Bogo handed out assignments.

_ I hope they get as lucky as I was back then, and that they don’t need it. _

* * *

Nick quietly opened the door to the “big kits’” room, not wanting to startle them awake just yet. It had a sizeable shared area in the middle with a large table that had a few toys piled randomly on it. Each of their beds had a cupboard by it with three curtains that could separate each of them to give some privacy in the shared room.

As usual for the summer they’d slept in and missed seeing their mom in the morning. He took a moment to smile at the scene.

_ They must be tired after getting up so early yesterday. Tempting to let them sleep…but it’s 10am. Even by fox standards, they need to get up. _

Nick warily stepped past a pile of legos on the floor as he moved towards Flare’s bed to shake him awake first.

“Morning! Time to get up while it lasts.”

Flare slowly blinked and turned to him.

“Huh? What time is it?”

Nick gave a gentle smile, looking to Flare’s alarm clock and seeing that it was turned off. A quick glance verified that neither his sisters had bothered either.

“Ten, and there’s donuts waiting for you.”

With a long morning yawn and an “Okay.” Flare got out of bed before Nick moved to Jolt.

“Morning champ, time to get up.”

Jolt didn’t bother to face him.

“Heard you…can’t I have five more minutes?”

“I got you a scorpion roll, but I’ll give it to Spring, Dusk, or Flow if they beat you to it.”

“ _ Fiiine, _ I’m up. Thanks dad.”

Nick ruffled Jolt’s ears as she sat up, getting an annoyed look that made him grin.  __

_ That went easier than expected _ .

“Knew that’d get you up, my hungry little carnivore”

“Blech, bug food.” Flare stuck his tongue out in disgust as he left for the bathroom.

Jolt held a small smile as she ignored her brother and replied to her dad.

“Thanks for the good stuff, crazy vegetarian.”

Nick chuckled and moved to Flow, who turned to preemptively protest.

“Can’t I just sleep in? It’s summer.”

“But you’ve already slept in, sweetheart,” Nick adopted a more coaxing tone, “and you don’t want to sleep the day away do you?”

Flow gave a clearly natural yawn and spoke with sleep in her voice.

“Not the  _ day _ , but an hour or two won’t hurt anything.”

“You seemed pretty bright-eyed yesterday, up in time for breakfast with your mother.  Among other things.”

Her ears jolted up as her voice mostly woke up.

“Dad, I said I was sorry! Please just let me sleep.”

“Fine, you all can sleep a little longer. But only because you're babysitting tonight and your dad is nocturnal.”

Flow snuggled back down comfortably into the bed as Jolt laid back down and Flare left the room with another yawn after a moment of indecision.

“Not if mom has anything to say about it.” Flow smugly commented as she adjusted her pillow. “I bet you’ve been up since six.”

“Five-thirty, and don’t remind me.” Nick scowled with a yawn of his own. “Sleep well, my snarky rascal.”  

Flow curled into the covers with a chuckle and closed her eyes.

“Got it from you, slick Nick.”

Nick and Flow both left the conversation with a smile, but a sudden high-pitched  _ “Yelp!” _ made him run back into the room with Flare peeking in behind him.

“What happened?! Is everyone okay?”

Flow rubbed her arm as she stared accusingly at Jolt.

“I’m fine, just another  _ stupid _ prank from a crazy sister.”

Nick zeroed in on the sister in question and put his hands on his hips.

“Alright, what’d you do this time?”

Jolt mischievously rubbed her paws together with a self-satisfied grin.

“Just a little shock, surprised she yelled like that over some static electricity.” 

Nick noticed one of Flow’s eyes twitch before she rolled them and got out of bed.

_ Well, that’s another prank war starting. I’ll have to keep an eye on those two. _

“I don’t know how you do that so consistently, but you need to be nicer to your sister,” Nick accused. “or one of these days, you’re going to regret it.”

“What? I was just helping her get up.”

Flow shot her another glare.

“You’re crazy, you know?”

Jolt mimicked her while sitting on her adjacent bed.

“You’re  _ lazy _ , you kn – “

“Why you - !”

Nick swiftly stepped between them and held his paws out as Flow looked ready to pounce.

“Whoa there, time to calm down. Now make up like sisters that love each other.”

_ That took the edge off, but Flow still looks angry. She’s  _ definitely  _ going to try something. _

Flow’s words sounded less than genuine.

“ _ Fine. _ Love you, sis.”

Jolt’s expression softened a bit as she replied in a more believable tone.

“Love you too. Sorry about going overboard with that.” _  
_ “Let’s just eat.” Flow quickly fished an outfit out of her dresser. “I want a bite of your scorpion roll.”

Jolt nodded as she moved to her own dresser across from her bed and next to hers.

“Okay, we’ll call it even with that.”

Nick let out a sigh of relief as he left to rouse the younger kits that had decided to sleep in.

_ At least they make up fast. Still betting that’s not the end of this. _

* * *

Breakfast ended quickly, and after a quick stop to her parents’ room Jolt rolled out a safety mat in front of their beds.

_ We could've probably just asked mom for the mat, why do we have to sneak it out all the time? _

Jolt took a ready pose on the mat before slumping as Flare pulled out his boring checklist.

_ Ugh, this is so pointless. Does he have to do this every time? _

“Can we just start now?” Jolt said, “You’ve read that like five hundred times.”

“Would you say you're  _ charged  _ with anticipation?” Flow said and suppressed a giggle.

Jolt shot a glare as her fur started to stand up.

Flare ignored his sister's bickering and started reading it off.

“Okay, safety water?”   
Flow looked up from her drawing to point to an oversized bucket. “Check.”

“Nick preoccupied?”

Flow looked slightly annoyed at that. “Duh, I wouldn’t have given the all clear if he wasn’t. He’s working at the desk.” 

“Siblings preoccupied?”

Jolt’s patience wore out as she spoke up. “Ugh,  _ yes _ . Spring and Sage are playing  _ Mystic _ , Gleam’s with Nick, Frost is reading in their room, and I think Dusk is planning something. We already checked all that.”

Flare raised an eyebrow as she finished. “How do you know?”

“Just how he acts, mostly a grin I saw on him earlier.” Jolt shrugged. “I say let the kit have his fun, we’ve got practice to do.”

That got an eye roll from Flow.

"Yeah, 'practice', where I practice putting out fires so you don't burn the house down. Practicing for what, arson?"

_ Stick in the mud. _

“Come on Flow, live a little.” Jolt held an open paw out.  “It’s the only time we get to do this where no one can see us. And admit it, you like watching us practice.”

“Yeah, you draw it all the time.” Flare backed her up. “You even joined in last time.”

“You got me, I like it.” Flow smirked. “And I handily beat you both.”

_ What?! _

“I was holding back!” Flare retorted. “I just didn’t want to hurt you.”

Jolt bristled with indignation. “You cheated! You weren’t supposed to soak me with the bucket!”  

Flow stuck her tongue out at them. “Well I was holding back too, since I only had a bucket of water and an arbitrary limit to pawfuls of water at a time. I had to get creative.”

Jolt stared at her. “Cheater.”

Flow’s smirk widened. “Loser.”

_ Oh, you are asking for it! _

“Let’s have a rematch then.” Jolt brought her paws together at the tips of her claws, making a crackling noise right before they touched as her eyes narrowed in excitement.

“Your stupid bucket won’t save you this time!”   
Flow shrugged her shoulders dismissively before returning to her drawing. For a few moments the only sound in the room came from the light scrape of pencil on paper before she looked up at her sibling. 

“Maybe later. You technically won, I guess, with your silly rule.”

“Darn right I did, scaredy funny.”

“Whatever.”

Jolt snorted.

Flare took that opening to speak up. “Well now that that’s settled, can we do this?”

Jolt dashed over to her spot on the mat. “Ready!”

Flare predictably stopped to go over the rules.

_ Come on, I know, let’s just go already! _   
“Okay, you stand there, I stand here, we each hold a target shield in front of us.” Flow raised the makeshift fireproof tape covered, oversized toy ‘shield’ as he mentioned it. “We each throw three shots at each other, block with the fireproof shield, and whoever hits the most wins.”

_...at least I hope it’s fireproof...this time.  _ Jolt silently hoped that Flare wouldn’t get carried away, recalling an incident involving a dropped shield, their carpet nearly catching fire, and a new roll of tape repairs as she glanced towards a rug covering the evidence of the incident.

Jolt held her hands together as the crackling noise reappeared and her fur stood up.

_ Finally! _

She looked up briefly to see Flare blowing on his paws as the air started to shimmer, and both sisters felt heat radiating from them.

_ Bet I’ll beat him to it. _

She then started to pull her claws away from each other as small arcs of lightning flashed between them.

“Come on, come on.” she murmured as creases formed on her forehead while she tried to force her body to charge itself with electricity by will alone. After a moment the jumping flashes formed a constant arc of energy and the faint but pungent odor of ozone began to emanate from her paws as her her fur bristled all over her body.

She stretched her arms out, enlarging the arc as it erratically sparked to other parts of her body.  “Ready!” Her fur was now standing completely up, prickling and swaying with the static discharge.

Flare’s paws began to glow as the breathed on them, finally bursting into flame as he held his arms further away. After a moment of adjusting the flames to the size of torches in his hands he looked up to his sisters. As the flames shrunk down to only encompass his paws, his sibling’s noses twitched, as the subtle scent of smoke wafted from his form. It had always been this way, and none of them had been able to figure out exactly what was making the smell, as his fur was untouched.

...the floors, walls, and in one case some comic books had not been quite so lucky, in the now fortunately rare instances when his abilities had gone awry.

“I'm ready, but small ones please! It kind of hurt last time.”

Jolt smirked and showed off a bright arc of electricity before saying. 

“Sure thing, I’ll go easy on ya. Give us the countdown Flow!”

Flow tapped her tail as she counted “Okay, fire in three, two, one…”

A bright flash illuminated the room as a streak of lightning and fire shot out from the two funnies. Flow was taken off guard by the sudden flash and looked away as she closed her eyes.

“Small ones!” Flow called out.

Both first shots connected as the two focused more on aim than dodging, fizzling harmlessly on the makeshift shield as they protected themselves with a blend of adrenaline and fear. Jolt’s was almost knocked out of her grip as Flare’s shot hit at an odd angle.

Flare ignited his paw into a fireball and swung it in a large arc. Even from her position, Flow could feel Flare radiating heat like an open fire.

But he released it too soon and missed by a large margin as Flow tensed at the heat of its passing. The fire flew over Jolt’s shield towards her curtain, and Flow lifted an arm in a panic as all of the water in the pail gushed out to soak the curtain and block it before shooting him a warning glance. The curtain moved to her as she removed the water from it with a pulling gesture and sent it to pour back into the bucket.

Oblivious to that, Jolt yelled a triumphant “Ha!” at her brother's mishap, while she charged an arc between her paws and thrust them forward with lightning continuing the motion. Overcompensating for Flare’s hop to the right towards Flow’s bed foiled her aim though, missing her sister by inches as she hit the bucket. Flow shrieked and flinched away from it, splashing some of the water water she’d been returning to the pail as she instinctually shielded herself with her arms and  lost control before shooting her sister a furious glare.

But Jolt was still too focused on the fight to notice, falling to the ground as Flare stretched his paws out in a panic and threw a stream of fire that Flow barely kept from hitting the ceiling near their fire alarm, which they had disabled for the practice.

Jolt smiled, knowing that was Flare's last shot. While the fur on top of her head frilled under the heat of Flare's final blast, she took the luxury of charging up and aiming, the rest of her fur standing up. Flare was either caught up in the potential danger of his attack, or he had resigned himself to losing, which was the thought that pleased Jolt the most.

_ This is so much easier when I don’t have to dodge. _

As Flare's shield got a clean hit, Jolt jumped up binkying as the last remains of the flame evaporated. The air, that had simmered like Sahara Square at noon, calmed down as Flare’s adrenaline rush ended and he stared at her celebration.

“Yeah! I wiAAAGh!”

A jet of water had splashed into Jolt’s face and completely drenched her. She started to shiver almost immediately.

_ This has to be ice water! _

Heavily dripping on the floor, she hugged her arms together as she stared at the culprit. Flow smirked and pulled her paws up and apart as the water on Jolt and the ground slowly rose as a mist before coalescing into a stream of water pouring back into the bucket.

“Wh-wha- what the heck was that for?!”

Flow smirked as she finished drying her sister.

“Just keeping you safe, you almost got your fur caught on fire again.”   
“Are you kidding?!” Jolt loudly protested. “That missed me by a mile!”

Flare opened his mouth with an indignant look, but stopped short of arguing the point.

“Well better soaked than sorry, right?” Flow folded her arms with a vindictive look. “And it works as a little payback for earlier.”

“We were even!” Jolt returned as she rubbed her arms, shivering. “I shared my scorpion roll!”   
“ _ You _ said we were even,” Flow scowled, “that shock  _ hurt. _ ”

_ This means war, you smug little jerk! _

“Well now you’re getting a bigger one!”

Jolt started charging another arc only to be reduced to shivering by the ice water again. Flow bolted out the room.

“A-as soon as I get a change of clothes.”

“Want a warm up hug?” Flare offered.

“Please.”

Flare concentrated on feeling hot, though temperature hadn’t bothered him for months. As his thoughts shifted to summer memories before he had his power heat began to radiate from him. His hug managed to stop his sister from shivering, though it only partially dried her. After toweling off and a quick change out of her pajamas Jolt set off to hunt for her sister.

_ Can’t run forever, cheater. _

* * *

Nick absently scrolled through another police report, this time from the reliable but dry work of Officer McHorn.

_ Looks like a standard two car accident... Glad everyone was okay at least.... Both stories match up, yadda yadda...all there, looks good. _

Nick yawned and leaned back in his chair for a short break, but it was cut short by a tug on his tail.

_ Again, Gleam? _

"Sweetheart, you don't need to pull my tail to get my attention."

The red furred eight year old loosened her grip on the tail but didn’t let go.

"Sorry daddy. Are you making the world  _ a better place _ ?"   
  
Nick smiled at the emphasis that his daughter placed on the last three words. All their kits had been reared on the seemingly endless tales that made up his and Judy’s life. He gently ruffled her ears "I'm helping other people make it better today."

_ I'd trade it for real work on the beat any day though. _

Gleam let go of his tail as her blue eyes glanced towards the screen for a more information, but Nick was faster in hiding it.

"That's nice. What's mom doing? Can she talk now?"

_ Yeah, but Bogo’s been cracking down on it. Best to play it safe for now. _

"I told you sweetheart, she's busy on patrol now.” Nick explained patiently. “She can talk during her lunch break. Did you like that coloring book?"

Gleam's shorter tail wagged as she rushed over to present it.

"Oh, I'm almost done! "  

Nick acted a little more interested than he was as he flipped through the jungle-themed book, noting her messy attempts to draw her family into the scenes.

"It's beautiful! And is that  _ me _ in this tree?"

" _ Hehe, _ yeah! I thought it looked like fun to sit on that branch. Jolt's at the top though 'cause she likes climbing."

_ And if she tries to climb the roof again she's grounded until she’s eighteen. Nearly gave me a heart attack. _

Nick pushed the memory away as he handed the book back.

"Well you keep practicing, I'm sure your mom will love to see it finished when she gets home. Now daddy needs to - "

Nick was cut off as Clawhauser's voice sprang to life over his headpiece.

"Nick, I need you to cover some call traffic. Are you available now?"

Nick motioned for Gleam to leave with a wave of his paw as he immediately replied in a very different voice.

"Sure thing, spots."

One her way out after picking up her crayons Gleam gave his tail another hug and mouthed "I love you daddy" as she closed the door.

Nick mentally rehearsed the standard response lines as he waved to her.

_ Well, working from home has some perks. _

* * *

_ I should really just stay out of this, let them keep pranking each other for days again, but…Ugh! What would I even tell dad if I told on them anyway? Girls are crazy! _

With those thoughts Flare found himself indecisively wandering towards Nick’s office until he spotted Gleam drawing by the door. 

_ Well, not all girls are crazy I guess. _   
"Hey little sis! How’s it going?”

Gleam wagged her tail as Flare sat down next to her, getting a tail wag from him in turn.

“Going great! Only two left!... I wanna finish before mom comes home. Wanna see?”

“Sure! Wow, you’re getting good at this!... Wait, why am I on fire in this one?”

_ Does she know?! Were we too obvious with –  _

Gleam surprised him out of his worried expression into a confused one with a nervous outburst.

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean it like – I mean, Flow draws you like superheroes all the time, and it looked fun. I can draw over that if you want.”

“No problem, I think it looks cool!” Flare smiled at her concern. “That’s why we’re fighting an…um…” 

“Robo-snake!” Gleams’ chipper mood quickly returned. “I got kinda carried away I guess. Coloring outside the lines is fun.”

Flare chuckled with his response.

“Yeah it is. Anyway, are you going to just wait here until dad lets you back in?”

Gleam’s head and ears tilted in thought.

“Well, probably, but it could be awhile I guess.”   
“You don’t have to keep him company all day.” Flare handed the book back to her. “Want to join me for a board game if any of your littermates are interested?”

“Sure!” Her ears shot up. “Right after I finish this last page.”

“I’ll try to set it up then, just have to talk to my littermates a bit first.”

Her ears tilted again at that. 

“They seemed a bit crazy today. Did something happen?”

“You could say that,” He sighed, “but when are they not crazy?”

“Never when they’re together! _ ” _ She giggled _. “ _ See you in the living room!” 

“See ya then, and I’m sure mom will love your drawing!” Flare earnestly called back as he got up to leave.

“Thanks!” Gleam gave him a wide grin before her face tightened with focus on her crayons.

With that, Flare walked off to try to be a mediator.

_ Again… _

* * *

  
Flow had barricaded herself in her parents’ room, which conveniently had a lock and a connected bathroom. She paced back and forth nervously, trying to calm herself down as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.   
__  
Okay, I should be fine.  


She opened her eye and her attention was caught by half a pair of handcuffs hanging out of a drawer of her father’s nightstand.

_ Huh, why’d they leave these here? _

As she raised her paw to tuck the handcuffs fully in the drawer a bit of grey fur caught her eyes.  Her curiosity peaked, she opened it and saw that the fur belonged to a bunny ear headband.

_ Why does dad have this?  _ _ Wait, did he wear it to Howloween _ _? Or wasn’t he going as that conman from that one movie? I can’t remember. _

She started to close the drawer, but stopped as she glanced a bit of red fur under the grey fur. She bent over the drawer and squinted her eyes to peer inside it, wishing her night vision would return sooner. 

_ Is this how mom sees things, or dad? Or...something in-between? Will it change when I grow up? _

Those thoughts came to a halt as she retrieved the thing that caught her eyes.

_ A fake fox tail? Why? _

She closed the drawer with a shrug and shifted her attention towards her supplies she’d hidden with her clothes and spread on her parents’ bed.

_ I’ve got my sketching materials, Gamebuck, enough snacks to last me until Jolt calms down…if she calms down. I really should have just called it even. _

Closing her eyes, she sprawled out on her parents’ bed alongside her various holdout supplies _. _

“You’re worrying too much Flow, I bet she’s – “

“I can hear you in there!” Jolt called out louder than she needed to. “Come out and take it like a big girl!”

Flow’s ears drooped as she finished her sentence.

“…going to camp out there until I come out.”   
“Darn right I am!” Jolt affirmed. _  
_ Flow sighed as she considered her options, moving to sit by the door and speaking after a pause.

"Look, I'm sorry for putting ice in the water."

"And for soaking me?" Jolt firmly added.

"Nah, you had that one coming.” Flow’s voice soured. “Pain is no way to wake a  _ lady _ up."

"But dumping a bucket of water on one is fine?!" What little softness was in Jolt’s voice vanished.

An eye roll her sister couldn't see colored Flow's retort. "You're not a lady, you're a  _ tomboy. _ ”

"Yeah, well you're not a lady either!” Jolt’s words sped up. “You're nothing but my stuck up sister, and mark my words I  _ will _ get you back for that today!"

_ Well she's angry now. Why can't I keep my big mouth shut? _

Flow's ears came out of their droop when she heard Flare's calming voice.

" _ Or, _ why not be the bigger kit and just forgive her for it? You'd be the more mature one at the end of that day; that dignity is worth something, right?

_ Oh thank goodness! Maybe he can talk some sense into her. _

"Dignity, shmignety! She needs to be taught a lesson."

Flow heard the crackle of electricity on the other side of the door.

_ Aaand of course it didn't work. _

Flare’s voice started to sound exasperated. “But if you prank her back, she’ll just prank you back until you both get in trouble. Can’t you work something out?”

“Maybe Flow can be the mature one and get that dignity after I zap her.” Jolt continued sarcastically. “After all, she’s such a  _ lady. _ ”

_ You started it, you brat! _

Flare took a deep breath before trying again.

“Flow, can you just apologize to her? That ice dump was kind of petty.”

“No way! She deserved it.”

“Did not!” Jolt shouted back.

Flare let out a tired sigh, “And you don’t want to settle this some other way, like a board game?”   
Jolt responded with a resounding “No!”

Flow heard Flare start to walk off after saying “Whatever, I’m going to play one with Gleam, Sage, and Spring for awhile. You’re welcome to join me.”

_ I’d love to, but then I’d get zapped. Ah well, at least I took plenty of things to do in here with me. _

After several minutes of her sister camping outside the room she heard her wander off towards the kitchen: and quickly return with a panicked voice.

“Did you take the cricket crunch snacks?”

“Maybe”, Flow said with a mischievous grin that Jolt could hear, even if she could not see it.

_ “Sis!  _ I was saving those. Don’t eat all of them!”

_ Eat all of them?! How many of these does she eat anyway? _

Flow decided to take a stab at diplomacy.

“Well I’d share them with you if you promised not to zap me.”

“No way – “   
Flow cut her off by loudly crunching on a mouthful of the predator snacks.

“Okay, okay! Just hand them over and I’ll let you go. You’re evil, you know.”

_ I’ll have to remember how much she likes these, this could be handy. _

Flow opened the door hesitantly, “I prefer ‘clever’. Want to join Flare and Gleam?”

Jolt huffed as she took the snack bag, “Sure, why not. But you owe me another bag of cricket crunch.”

“Sure, then can we call it even?” Flow asked.

“Fine, I guess.” Jolt conceded as she tested the fullness of the bag.

With a truce in place both kits’ expressions softened.

“I’m sorry for soaking you like that.” Flow’s ears tilted meekly. “It really was petty of me.”

“And I’m sorry for zapping you out of bed, but I’m still gonna clobber you in Super Smash Bunnies!”

Jolt grinned back.

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.”

Flow smirked. 

* * *

Nick stretched and yawned as he stood up from his chair, done with a surprisingly long day at the “office.”

_ Better check on the kits again. I wonder where Gleam went? _

He turned the corner to find Jolt, Flow, Flare, Sage, Spring, and Gleam sitting around a game of  _ Carrot Crunchers _ .

_ It’s always nice to see them getting along. _

Gleam smiled up at him as he approached, “Hi dad! Are you done working?”

Nick nodded as he maneuvered around the couch to sit next to her without crossing the screen.

“All done.” He carefully sat down beside her. “Did you finish your coloring book?”

Gleam lit up as she presented it to him.

“Yup! Wanna see it again?”

Nick took it with a smile, “Of course. Wow, you did great job on these last pages! I’m sure your mother will love it.”

“Thanks!”

Nick smiled as he quickly judged the state of the board.

_ Looks like they’re wrapping this up. _

He took a seat out of the way of the kits and asked.

“Mind if I join in next game? Or we can do something else, if you’d prefer.”

 

Flow gave a sly look from beside him, “Actually, didn’t you sleep through the Zoonamon episode last night?”

Jolt snickered as Flare simply smiled at where this was going.

Gleam gasped as she exclaimed, “You missed it?! But you  _ have _ to see it to get the next part! Could you watch it with us before you go?  _ Pleease _ ?”

_ Using your little sister against me, eh? That’s brilliantly dirty.  _

“Fine,” Nick sighed, “I’ve got enough time for one episode. Want some snacks?

Jolt munched a pawful of cricket crunch as the others shook their heads before holding the box out to him. “I’m covered. Want some of the good stuff?”

Nick recoiled with a grimace he quickly tried to hide, “No thanks.”

Jolt tossed another bite into her mouth with a grin, “Suit yourself, more for me.”

_ Blech, keep it. What’d I do wrong to make her like that junk? _

Once the game finished he joined his kits on the couch for a viewing, trying to relax from the day without appearing too sleepy.

He started idly scratching Gleam’s ears as the show started, getting her a pillow and scratching her back when she wordlessly decided to lay on his lap. She gave a small contented hum at the treatment.

_ Welp, I’m stuck here for a while. _

He smiled as Flow leaned her head against his shoulder.

_ It’s not the worst place to be stuck. _

* * *

Judy arrived after  a thankfully uneventful day of patrol, and was immediately mobbed by four of her kits at the door, all wagging their tails happily.

_ This might be my favorite part of the day. _

Gleam immediately latched herself onto Judy with a hug alongside Frost, her white-furred and blue eyed kit.

“Mommy!” Gleam nuzzled her mother. “I’ve got another coloring book to show you!”

Frost eagerly, but more carefully nuzzled her with his glasses on and spoke as they released her, “And I’ve been practicing my knots for the merit badge, wanna see?”

Judy nodded with her reply, “Sure thing, but your father and I have to get ready for our date soon.”

“Are you going somewhere cool or just doing mushy romantic stuff?”

The question came from Spring, a tan kit named for her green eyes.

_ Hey, it can be both! Well, admittedly it is pretty mushy. _

Judy smiled and hugged her next. “It’s a dinner date, and it’ll be cool and romantic.”

“Mushy stuff then. Called it!”

Judy chuckled and returned a nuzzle from the large eight year old before Flare spoke next, “Hi mom. How was work?”

_ Isn’t he a bit old to wag his tail like that? I got to ask Nick about that. _

He knelt down to be shorter than her as she gave him his hug, “Another day on patrol, and getting ready for you to come tomorrow.”

Frost gave her a pleading look, “Can’t we come to?  _ Pleease _ ?”

_ Aww! But no, I can’t give in on this. _

“Sorry, but you’re just not old enough yet.” Judy replied as the hug ended. “You'll get to see your grandmother though, won’t that be fun?”

Gleam lit up at the reminder while Spring seemed decidedly less enthusiastic.

Frost looked disappointed, but still managed to wear a smile, “I guess…”   
Judy knelt down and ruffled his ears as she reassured him, “Just think, in a few days we’ll be on vacation and we can spend plenty of time together. And you can play with some of your relatives, won’t that be fun?”

Frost lightened up a bit at that, “Yeah, but I just really wanted to see the police station.”

“You’ll get to later,” Judy reassured him, “we just want to make sure we can handle three kits first.”

Nick approached with a smile, already in passably formal attire and said. “Your siblings found another way to see the station early…”

Judy shot him a death glare and he held his paws up defensively.

“Kidding, kidding .”

Frost seemed confused, but refocused as Judy motioned to Flare and added, “And I’m sure your older siblings have plenty of fun things for you to do tonight.”

She gave an exaggerated glance for eavesdroppers before pretending to whisper, “There may be a badge in it for them if they do.”

Flare spoke eagerly as others chuckled at his reaction. 

“Yeah, it’ll be a blast! I’ve got everything planned out  - but we can still change it up if you want.”

“It sounds like someone’s been planning ahead! At this rate you’ll get that JZPD badge for sure. Now go see if the others need anything before we leave, we really don’t have much time.”

Flare nodded and ran off as Judy followed Nick to their room to change. 

Judy couldn’t help be smile as she thought back on the various fashion atrocities that the fox had subjected her to over the years, but she had to admit, her husband cleaned up nicely. But she couldn’t resist a chance to remind the todd about his questionable wardrobe choices. “I’ll be glad to see you dressed up. You look handsome without those Pawaiian shirts.”

Nick shared a smirk with her as he replied, “Oh? And how do I look in them?”

“Like a lovable dork. Now help me get out of this thing.”

* * *

While Nick was slipping into his suit, Judy’s paw trailed alongside her sortiment of makeup and perfumes. She wanted to add some more touches, and her hand lingered a moment above various lipsticks before it instead settled on her selection of perfumes.

She glanced for a moment at a special perfume she had gotten a few years ago to her birthday from her colleagues at the ZPD, though the bottle was almost full. Not that she didn’t like the smell, but it was for special occasions. It contained the smell of a vixen in heat, and thus only used sparingly and rarely around anybody but Nick, as it would be very indecent. But she still connected a lot of fond memories with it.

With a smile she instead grabbed the one right next to it. The smell of a normal vixen. While every time she used it Nick emphasized that he liked her natural scent better, she still guessed he only said it to compliment her. And she figured that with how strong his nose was, it was good to give it some variety.

* * *

After the kits waved goodbye to their parents, Flare quickly addressed them before they could run off, signaling Flow and Jolt to stand next to him.

"Okay, we're in charge of babysitting until mom and dad get back, and I made a list of some fun things we can do!"

A grey kit immediately raised his hand with pleading purple eyes.

"Can I just go play on the computer? Please?"

_ Figures Sage would say that. _

Flare resumed his smile as he answered, "Just listen to the list first; you might hear something you like! If not, you can do something else."

Sage let out a sigh of relief.

_ Well that's predictable. Ah well, at least he's easy to manage. _

“Now first, we can set up cones for a knockout soccer drill in the yard.”

Spring energetically jumped at that, “Ooh, that one!”

Flow held up a pawful of note cards and pencils in response, “You’ll each get to vote on an activity when we’re done, and we’ll do the one that gets the most votes first, with more if you want and we have time.”   
She nodded to Sage, “Or sit out if you want.”

Flare cleared his throat to start again, “Second, we could have a  _ Super Smash Bunnies _ tournament.”

Sage perked up some at that, “Teams, or free for all?”   
Flow beat Flare to an answer, “We’ll vote on that if we decide to do it.”

Not seeing any further interruptions, Flare went to the last point.

“And finally, we could have a water balloon fight. You’d wear your swimsuits so there’s less laundry later.”

Flow passed out the cards and pencils, “Now write which one you’d like most, fold them up, and put them in this box.”

A quick vote and a tally later, and Flare announced the results, “Okay, top vote is water balloons with three votes! Then there’s one for _Super_ _Smash Bunnies_ and one for the soccer drill. I guess that settles it! Now go change into your swimsuits and meet us outside in twenty minutes!”

* * *

Judy held Nick’s paw as they walked to The Pearl Queen, an upscale restaurant catering to all species with a minimal dress code that kept Nick’s usual attire safely tucked away in their closet. He wore a suit and one of his less garish ties, and admired how well Judy’s simple, yet elegant dress suited her. It had a faint purple tone, and a blue waistband that was decorated by a pink ribbon. A split in the left side allowed a tantalizing look at her leg.

“Someone used the vixen perfume again.”Nick stated.

Judy gave a coy smile. “You know you like it.”

Nick smiled back at her. “Not as good as the original bunny smell.”

Judy just shrugged. “Well, my nose isn’t that good, but I like to smell like that. Now everyone will know that I’m your vixen.”

Nick held a paw in front his muzzle to suppress a laugh. “Fluff, you smell like fox even when you are fresh out of the shower, and not only when I join you there. We’ve shared a bed for 16 years, you will have that smell for the rest of your life.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Judy concluded as she breathed in deeply. Nick took a moment to take in her outfit as they reached the door.

“You look good in a dress, but I’ve got a thing for a bunny in uniform.”

Judy failed to suppress a laugh, “And you look good in a suit. I just try to ignore your usual outfit.”

Their banter paused briefly as they were seated before Nick picked up where they left off.

“But it’s the perfect style!” He spoke in mock offense. “The casual flair of a Pawaiian shirt and the dignity of a tie. Who could say no to that? I know you couldn’t.”

Judy gazed into his eyes amorously, “The fox in the clothes was good enough to make up for it, and that took some doing.”

Nick smiled back as the waiter approached, “I guess I’ll take that as a compliment.”

After the waiter took their orders, Judy let out a small sigh.

_ Our dates have gotten pretty...standard. I miss that time we went tubing, or...No, I don’t miss the Mystic Springs. We should try something - carrot cakes, he saw that. _

Nick looked to her with concern, “Something wrong? Is there some heckler I didn’t hear?”

Judy chuckled as Nick swiveled around to scan the restaurant, “Nothing I heard, and that rarely happens anymore with us being old news. It’s just that I feel like we could be more...creative with our dates. Remember when we went indoor climbing and you finally managed to beat me once at a physical challenge?”

“Hey!” Nick looked snubbed. “It’s not like it was rare for me to win those.”

“Back then.” Judy said with a smile. “Nowadays you let yourself go.” Nick opened his mouth, but closed it after a moment of silence.

“Anyway, remember when we went diving?” Judy continued.” Heck, you even dragged me back to Mystic Springs.”

Nick chuckled a bit. “I thought you hated that place.”

“I did”, Judy said, “but you loved it, so I was wondering why you didn't wanted to go there anymore.”

Nick showed a very toothy smile. “Well, I married you that I could be the only one who can see your bun buns.”

Judy felt her ears getting warmer and looked around if anybody had heard him, but also couldn't suppress a small smile followed by a sigh.

“What happened to us?”

“We had children.” Nick shrugged indifferently at the statement, but the gleam and pride in his eyes told a different tale.

”They’re worth it, but they cost a lot of time and money. And as I'm no longer allowed to earn money in alternative ways...” He shot her a mischievous grin and put his paws on his chest as he talked about himself, but Judy just shot him a disapproving glare and a subtle head shake in response. “...it's harder to justify making these expenses. Eight kits in Zootopia are a lot, and hybrids even more so.”

Judy nodded in agreement. While hybrids were unavoidable in a city as diverse as Zootopia,  ]the farther apart the parents are, the more complicated things ended up being, with fertility being one of the simpler issues. And there weren’t many cases that could be found, regardless of how far back one looked. Early on, both she and Nick had been almost paranoid with constant medical check-ups, and every single time one of the kits had gotten sick they rushed to the doctors, worried that an unforeseen complication or just their ignorance on how to raise a funny had been to blame.

“I guess, I can't complain then. I have a family I could only have dreamed about before now, and I still get to live out my childhood dream with the ZPD.”

“Alongside you, of course.” She hastily added, knowing how her words may have been misconstrued and marginalize Nick.

He chuckled in response, “I’m happy where we are too. Anyway I’ll grant you that a dinner date is really generic, but we don’t get much time for this. And you’ve got to admit it’s nice getting a little quiet time together.”

Judy’s brow furrowed in thought, “Yeah, but maybe we could see a concert some time, or try the Sapphire Splendor pool or…Ugh! I don’t know, something different.“

Nick put his paw over hers, “We’ve got plenty of time to think of new ideas, and you can pick the next date.”

He gave a sly look as he continued, “And there’s always the winter pre-vacation to look forward to…”

_ Ah fox season, the best time of the year!  _ Judy felt her ears grow warmer, but not from embarrassment

Judy returned the sultry look, “Now you’ve got me thinking about last time. Maybe we can reenact it later; the room is soundproofed after all…”

Nick’s ears folded back, “Not  _ that _ soundproofed.”

Judy laughed with a sultry glance to him, “Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you! This night is looking better already.”

The waiter came back with their food, the restaurant’s specialty veggie sushi, and Nick spoke again as they ate.

“But on the topic of rooms, don’t you think Flare, Jolt, and Flow are getting old enough to need their own?” Judy sped up her chewing set down her chopsticks as he continued. “It wouldn’t hurt to give the others their own rooms either, but it’d be hard to afford that renovation unless I took an old side gig.”

Judy swallowed and gave him a reassuring smile. “I don’t think it’d be necessary: rabbits like being in groups.  It wouldn't matter if we lived in one of the old estates in the Meadowlands, and gave each of them their own room. By morning they'd be piled together no matter what we did.”

“Even if that holds,” Nick frowned, “they’re also half-fox. And foxes tend to get their own rooms.”

“Then how about this,” Judy waved her paw as she talked, “if they ask us for their own rooms, we’ll take it as a sign and talk about it again. But I wouldn’t worry about it in the meantime: I can tell those three are very close, and I really think they’d miss having a shared room.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Nick’s frown recovered to a small smile. “Since I was an only child, I’m not sure how to deal with these sibling things.”

“I think you’re doing a great job now.” Judy said with a warm look, which led to a short kiss before they returned to their food. 

After a few more savored bites, Nick shifted the subject.

“On the date schedule, we may be able to stay out a bit longer if you want to get creative. I think the kits can handle it.”

Judy seemed less certain, “I don’t know, five kits is a lot for them to manage for long. Six if you count Jolt.”

Nick let out a small laugh of his own, “Some were bound to be easier than others. She gets it from you, ya know.”

“She does not – I was never that crazy!”

“Carrots, whatever you’re thinking, stop – “ he dropped the panicked acting for a self-satisfied smirk as she cut him off.

“Okay fine, but that was like fifteen years ago!” Her expression started to look more desperate. “And it was an emergency!”

Nick reclined as his smirk deepened. “Whatever you say, fluff.”

After an indignant “Hmph!” and few bites Judy’s expression shifted.

“Have you heard anything about that ongoing missing mammals case?

Nick raised an eyebrow in surprise, “Yeah, I’ve had some calls on it and gone over the police reports. You’re not thinking of canceling the vacation for it, are – “

Judy held a paw out and shook her head, “No, but it’s just interesting you know? I mean, random mammals making random excuses to leave and not showing up? Why – “

“Wouldn’t anyone have heard something if they were kidnapped?” Nick finished for her. “Why aren’t there any ransom demands, or any evidence of a struggle? And why do some fit the pattern while others just disappear?”

Judy nodded, “Exactly. Sharp as ever, Officer Wilde-Hopps.”

Nick had a fully genuine smile as she continued.

“There’s no way this is a coincidence, but what’s the motive? The victims come from all walks of life and species. It’s not like the Nighthowler incident, as both predators and prey of all sizes have gone missing. I’m worried it could be a serial killer, but that seems too random for it. There’s got to be something I’m missing.”

Nick put a paw on her cheek to snap her out of it, causing her ears to pop up.

“Judy, I love that you care, but you don’t have to stop all the crime in the city. There are other detectives to work on it, and we can let them earn their pay every once in awhile.”   
“Pretty much what Francine and Wolford said.” Judy grumbled.

Nick lit up at that. “How is that old howler anyway?”

“I think he misses you,” Judy spoke with a smile, “and he’s keeping Bogo annoyed in your absence. Even used the old BB line last Monday.”

Nick took on a mock serious tone, “He’s stealing my trademark? Such lines have to be made with the right subtly, the right  _ finesse _ to work. Let me guess, he just blurted it out at the briefing.”

Judy chuckled at the memory, “More or less. Got parking duty for a week.”

Nick echoed her laugh, “Sounds like him. I’ll have to give some proper lessons next time I’m at the station. Anyway, up for a desert?”

“Well, the berry white chocolate roll looks good…Ah, heck, let’s go for it.”  

* * *

Jolt sat outside in her swimsuit filling up balloons with the backyard hose with her littermates, drawing some faces on them with a sharpie. 

_ Guess we’ll be cleaning this up afterwards. Why does Flare have to be such an overachiever? _

She heard a cough from Flow and turned to see her holding up two balloons – one with a surprisingly legible ‘Back to work’ and the other with an impressive tongue-and-blink face.

_ Show off. _

Flare noticed and reprimanded both of them, “Come on, girls! It won’t be as fun without all the balloons, and they’ll be here any minute.”

Jolt shot him a look as she tied up another, “Why’d you two pick this in the first place? There’s faster and easier ways to keep them happy.”

Flow sat with her back against the wall as she filled another balloon from the bucket of water by her with a flick of her fingers causing water to stream into it and added it to her increasingly impressive pile, “That one was Flare’s idea, and I’m pretty sure he paid for the balloons. You can help with the planning to, you know.”   
Jolt ignored her point as she smirked at Flare, “So you’re really going for that badge, eh?”

Flare shot her a stare as he continued to work with her by the water fount, “I just want the kits to have a good time, what’s wrong with that?”

Flow spoke up after taking some empty balloons from their pile, “People can have multiple motives. I’m sure you want to make them happy, but I know you like that silly badge.”

Flare groaned as he filled his last balloon, “Okay, fine. I want to make the kits happy, but I also wanted to impress mom and dad. There’s still nothing wrong with that!”

Jolt smiled as she added the finishing touches to her last balloon, “Of course not, it just makes you a softie.”

Flare bristled in response, “I am not a – “

“Done!”

Flow’s timely interruption seemed to have signaled the younger litter to run out in their swimsuits.

Frost was the first one out, with his glasses left inside. “Wow, that’s a lot of them!”

Gleam binkied twice in excitement, “Oh, this is gonna be great! Thanks for setting it up you three!”

The rest of the litter mumbled their thanks as Flare spoke up again.

“Okay, each of us gets ten balloons, and you each get a bucket to hold them in. Now get ready and I’ll count down from five for the start. Five, four,”

Both litters scattered as Flare finished, “two, one!”

_ Here it comes! _

Five balloons instantly hit Flow as she stiffened in a protective flinch.

“ _ Ack! _ Hey, what gives?!”

Gleam giggled, “Sorry, mine had ‘hit Flow first’ on it.”

“Mine, too” Sage added

“Haha –  _ Ack! _ ”

Jolt’s laughter was cut short by a balloon to the face from Flow, and she had just enough time to see her waving her right paw to the left to guide it before she hid the gesture.

_ Cheater! _

Jolt threw a balloon in retaliation that barely burst on her shoulder, and the prank turned into a duel as they almost exclusively focused on each other while the others laughed and played around them.

A more serious “Aaah!” from Frost when all the balloons were thrown drew all eyes to him – which saw him covered in pink dye.

Dusk burst out in laughter, “Gotcha!”

Frost glared into his green eyes indignantly, “Dusk! That’s not funny!”

_ Ha! Yeah it is, you look ridiculous! But I really shouldn’t - _

Jolt struggled to hold back a laugh as a few giggles escaped, earning a disapproving stare from Flow as Flare stepped in to speak.

“Dusk, that went  _ way _ too far. Apologize to your brother.”

The grey kit started to roll his eyes before Flare’s glare brought a nervous chuckle and a fall of his tail and ears instead.

“Um, okay, I’m sorry.” Dusk rallied slightly and continued quickly. “But it’ll rinse right off, I checked! And Jolt pulled a prank to.”

Jolt and Flow stepped up by Flare as Flow continued the talk.

“Yes, but that only got me wet in a game of water balloons. It isn’t nice to throw dye like that.”

Flow looked to Jolt for her to help, and she obliged.

“Yeah,” Jolt nodded, “part of pranking is making sure the other person enjoys it. When they wouldn’t you shouldn’t do it, and you’re in trouble if you do.”

Flow cut in to say, “That’s a lesson we all need to remember sometimes.”, which got a brief look from Jolt before Flare took over.

“Frost, you can go shower that off now. Dusk, you get to clean all of this up as a way of saying sorry to your brother. And for every piece of balloon I see left lying around, you’re getting sent to bed ten minutes early.”

“But – “

Another glare cut him off, “Fine…”

Flow spoke in a happier voice, “So, what do you want to do now?”

Spring whispered back and forth with Sage before saying, “How about that Super Smash Bunnies tournament? Anyone up for teams?”

The rest of the younger litter raised their hands with variations of “Yeah!” as Flow smiled and continued.

“Great! Now who wants to be with who?”

“I’m with Sage!” Spring exclaimed as she almost dragged her shorter brother off.

“I’ll go with Dusk again.” Jolt said as she moved to help him clean up. Flare looked like he would protest, but reconsidered it and turned back to the bulk of the second litter.

Gleam started walking off to their room as she replied, “I’ll ask Frost if he wants to partner with me again.”

Flare glanced towards Flow, “Guess that leaves us. How about it, sis?”

Flow smiled back and tilted an ear teasingly, “So long as you play smarter than last time.”   
“Hey, I won that one!” Flare said.

“Yeah, with a lucky hammer.”

After the rest of the kits left to set up the game and some snacks, Jolt took the opportunity to talk to Dusk again.

“It really was funny, but you know Frost doesn’t like pranks like that. If you want to get rough with it you should try Spring or Flow, or yours truly.”   
Dusk looked up at her inquisitively, “Wouldn’t all of them just prank me back?”

“Precisely!” Jolt laughed.  “You always know a prankster can take a prank. And what’s the fun in going for an easy target?”

Dusk huffed as he picked up another piece, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. That was a sweet one you pulled on Flow by the way, I just joined in when I saw what was going on.”

Jolt laughed again as she moved to cover more ground.

“I knew I could count on you. Now let’s get this done before they start without us!”

* * *

Nick and Judy came home to find the kits lounging on the couch while four played on the big TV.

Gleam and Frost immediately ran to greet them as the former spoke.

“Hi mom, hi dad! Did you have fun on your date?”

Judy smiled as she and Nick hugged each kit in turn.   
“It was lovely. How was your night?”

Gleam let out a high-pitched yawn before enthusiastically describing their evening. 

“Oh, it’s been wonderful! They set up a fun water balloon fight, and then we had a Super Smash Bunnies tournament! – they’re in the finals now.”

Nick glanced over to see Flare and Flow playing against Spring and Sage.

_ They all look tired, and it’s about thirty minutes past their bedtime. Ah, it can wait a bit. _

“Dusk threw a dye balloon at me, I had to shampoo up to get it all off.” Frost grumbled.

Judy’s ears sprang up toward the kits, her mouth opening and closing after a moment as Nick rubbed his eyes.

They heard the game pause before immediately being unpaused along with some whispered argument before Flare called out.

“We made him pick up all the balloons because of that, he’s already been punished.”

Nick nodded as they walked up to the couch, “That seems appropriate. So who’s win- “   
“GAME!”

“Well that answers that.”

Spring and Sage cheered in celebration as Flow sulked and Flare protested.

“I was distracted! You should have let me pause.”

Spring smugly tilted her ears with her reply, “I’m up for a rematch to beat you two again. What do you say, Sage?”

“Actually, it’s past time for you to be in bed.” Judy cut in.

Dusk let out an “Aaah!” of protest before adding, “Can’t we stay up a  _ little _ longer?”   
Nick turned to him with a stare and a suddenly harsh tone, “No, and it’s  _ especially _ your bedtime.”

The kit lowered his eyes to the floor, and shuffled from one foot onto the other before looking up to Judy, “Sorry”

Judy shook her her head at the kit, “It’s not me you need to apologize to, Dusk.”“”

Dusk looked away with his ears and tail still down before turning to Frost.

“I’m really sorry for throwing a dye balloon. I thought it’d be a fun prank, but I should have known that you wouldn’t like it. I’ll prank Jolt next time.”

“What?” Nick put his paws on his hip and leaned in.

“I kind of said he could.” Jolt quickly intervened. “I, uh, had a talk with him about only pranking people who are okay with it. Is that okay?”

“It’s fine.” Judy sighed, but it settled into a smile. “And it sounds like you’ve been a good big sister.” Jolt’s tail started flicking at the praise.

“But as for you,” Nick cut in to address Dusk, “I don’t want to hear about anything like this happening again, or there will be consequences. Understood?”

“Understood.” Dusk’s tail curled back between his legs.

“I forgive you.” Frost surprised Nick and Dusk out of the tense moment. “Just don’t do it again, okay?”

“Never again.” Dusk tried a fragile smile that shifted with worry before they shared a brief and partial hug.

“We know you’re better than that, Dusk.” Judy said. “And I’m proud of you for forgiving him, Frost. But it’s past both of your bedtimes.”

“Uh, yeah.” Dusk’s ears and tail perked up slightly as his litter left. “Night!”

“Good night.” Nick managed a softer smile, and the rest of the litter left with variations of the phrase.

Flare quickly turned to Nick and Judy with his littermates following less urgently.

“Sorry - I should have kept track of time better, but the shower and the clean-up took longer –“

“You all still did a great job,” Judy gently cut him off,  “it sounds like they had a good time and you handled a punishment well. In fact, I think you three need a reward…”

Flare’s tail started wagging as he followed her to the kitchen, where she took out three JZPD badge stickers.

Judy smiled as she handed them out, “For a job well done. Now it’s getting close to your bedtimes to. You don’t want to sleep through the ZPD visit, do you?”

Flow looked up to Nick with begging eyes, “Just a few more games? Please?”

“All right, a few more - but only because you did such a good job babysitting. Just keep the volume down and I’ll come check on you in bed in thirty minutes.”

“Thanks!”

“Good night kits!” Judy called out for both of them.

“‘Night mom! ‘Night dad!” The kits responded, before immediately starting another game.

“You do know they’re supposed to be grounded?” Judy chided as they walked off.

“Yeah,” Nick shrugged, “but it still seems good to reward good behavior.

He yawned as they got closer, “Well, better tuck in the other litter. Guess we’ll have to reschedule the ‘reenactment’.”

Judy nodded as she yawned in turn, “Yeah, I was hoping they’d be asleep. Ah well, I’m a bit tired for it anyway.”

After the brief visits Nick and Judy quickly dozed off as they and their older kits’ thoughts drifted to the visit tomorrow.


	4. Interlude 2: Questions

Francine smiled down at the small dik-dik with a gentle wave of her trunk.

She stayed a respectful distance away to ensure she’d feel safe: and so she wouldn’t need to crane her neck up as much while Wolford introduced her.

“And this is Trunkaby, my partner in the investigation.”

She gave her an uncertain wave back and said.

“Um, thanks for hearing me out. Are we ready?”

“Of course,” Wolford nodded, “Just follow me into this room.”

Francine led them to maintain distance as Wolford explained, “Now as we discussed, we’ll be recording our conversation in case he was taken. Are you still okay with that?”

“It’s fine.” Francine didn’t turn to see her, but she could hear the tension in her voice. “Anything to make sure he’s safe.”

Wolford sat down across from the dik-dik while Francine took up most of the other side of the table, trying to play the part of a sage elephant as Wolford pulled out a notepad and started asking questions.

“First, state your name and your relationship to Spence Richardson.”

“Cassie,” she paused, “and I’m, uh, his girlfriend.”

“So when did you first suspect that something was wrong?”

“He made a post on Furbook that he was taking a trip to Podunk to unwind, but we were planning on catching a movie together.”

She started to look nervous as Francine and Wolford gave her sympathetic, but skeptical looks.

“Hey, I know how that looks, but he wouldn’t do that! I called him several times since then, and none of his other friends heard anything about this either. And if he wanted to dump me, he’d just say so.”

“I believe you.” Francine reassured her as she thought over her claim more critically.

_ Ouch, but she may have a point. We’ll have to double check it though. _

* * *

“Thanks again for handling the family calls. You’ve got a knack for reassuring people.” Wolford glanced up to Francine as they approached Spence’s home with a freshly acquired warrant and a spare key from his parents.

“When I feel like it at least. But it’s no problem.” Francine smirked down at him as he caught a faintly familiar scent on the air, and froze “So when are the crime scene tech guys going to - what?”

Wolford closed his eyes and sniffed with his muzzle tilted up and his ears instinctively tilting back.

_ Didn’t I smell this at the other house? _

Wolford took a few more sniffs to identify the relevant smell in the sea of varieties of smells of Zootopia, most predominantly several hyraxes and his large partner. He considered asking Francine to leave to remove one distraction, but decided that it wasn’t worth the faux pas.

_ Yes...yes, there’s no mistaking it. Cervine of some sort, hard to tell more without the scent lab. _

“I smell a cervine… and I’ve smelled this cervine before.” His face set in a determined, predatory look that only canines could really pull off. “I think we finally have a lead.”


	5. Episode 3: Visit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late - It took us longer than we'd thought to finalize it.
> 
> Hopefully the length of this chapter helps make up for it.
> 
> The next Interlude should be out next Sunday, but we may not be able to hold to the weekly release schedule in the future, though we've already kind of dropped it.
> 
> We have a backlog of rough draft chapters, but we all have different schedules that make completion dates somewhat unpredictable.
> 
> On a different note, we'd like your feedback on Fangmeyer's accent.
> 
> She had lines in Episode 1, but we'd like to know how it reads when she has more of them here.

Despite the early hour, Flare woke up before his alarm and quickly remembered the anticipation that had made it hard to sleep.

_ We get to see mom and dad at work! This is gonna be awesome! Better get ready before...Wait! I should wake the others first. _ _  
_ The excitement of the coming day wasn’t quite enough to fully wake him, and after getting up with a yawn, he moved to Jolt’s bed to shake her awake.

“Come on, wake up. We’re going to see the Precinct!”

Jolt pushed his hands away as she mumbled, “Huh?” was the only response that she gave, before she turned away from Flare, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep.   
Flare rolled his eyes, and shook Jolt’s shoulder for a second time. “If you don’t hurry, you’ll miss out on breakfast.” 

Jolt turned to face her brother as she processed what he was saying.

_ What is he talking about? _

It only took a moment for her to remember the special event, and her eyes widened suddenly as she remembered what was planned for the day. “Oh!” Not wasting any time, she threw off the covers, and jumped out of bed.

She quickly ran past Flare, and made a beeline for the bathroom. calling back over her shoulder as she went, “First dibs on the shower!”

“Hey! I was up first!“ Flare spoke too late and heard the bathroom door slam shut.

With a sigh, he moved to Flow’s bed and gently shook her.

“Hey, time to -”

“Not again!” Flow protested as she turned away from him, “Can’t a vixen get her beauty sleep?”

“But it’s take your child, which means us, to work day, and mom and dad promised that we would go!”

Flow groggily reached for her alarm clock before glaring at Flare, “6:00?! They don’t go to work till 7:15, why’d you wake me up?”

_ Oops… _

“Um, well...we have to shower first.“

Flow let out a short growl while trying to get comfortable, “Flare, showering takes me about five minutes unless I’m goofing around. And I can hear that Jolt is in it anyway.”

_ Oh, right. _

“I, uh, might have jumped the gun a little.” Flare said.

“Whatever, I’m going to rest a bit longer.” Flow said without looking at him. “You can have second shower.”

_ Well, Jolt’s going to be a while, but not long enough to go back to bed at this point...like I could sleep now. I wonder what mom and dad are up to? _

With that, he wandered into the kitchen, where he found his parents already in uniform.

Nick looked towards him with slightly less tired eyes as he entered, “Morning! Ready to see the old Precinct One?”

“Definitely!” Flare walked up to them at the table. “What’s for breakfast?”

“The breakfast of champions!” Judy grinned. “Clawhauser’s bringing donuts for everyone: you know, that cheetah we told you about?”

“The one you hear when you eavesdrop with the police scanner app?” Nick added with a smirk.

_ It’s not eavesdropping, it’s just…being informed. _

“Okay, yes, I’ve heard him. What about it?”

Judy chuckled at his reaction, “Well, he’s been really eager to meet you. He even asked what your favorite flavor of donut is – I told him cinnamon apple filled by the way.”

Flare’s tail flicked a bit as his ears perked up, “I like him already.”

Nick yawned before saying, “I knew you would, now go wake up your brothers and sisters,  so they’re ready in time.”

“Okay.” Flare nodded and turned to the hallway.

Moments later he entered their room and woke several of them up unceremoniously.

“Time to get up, we’ve got a big day ahead!” he announced to the room, as he flicked the lights on and off rapidly. 

Frost groaned at the assault his senses were being exposed to, but he begrudgingly started untangling himself from his blankets, saying “ _ You’ve _ got a big day ahead seeing the ZPD. We’re just stuck with grandma.”

“Hey”, Flare responded, “don’t forget you also got the Ranger Scouts meeting, that’s something to look forward to.”

Frost gave Dusk a brief stare as he heard him groan.

Gleam rubbed her eyes with a high-pitched yawn as she sat up, “But grandma’s amazing! And what’s so great about an old building anyway?”  

“‘An old building?!’ It’s Precinct One!" Frost exclaimed. “Where mom and dad solve cases and keep everyone safe!”

Flare smiled and nodded in agreement, “Exactly! But you’ll get your chance to visit later, and grandma could use the company.”

_ Marian’s also fun, but not nearly as fun as the ZPD. _

Spring sat up on the side of her bed to say, “It’s still just a building.”

“I’m first shower!” Dusk cut in while running out the door.

“Whatever, I had one last night.” Frost grumbled.

Sage kept pretending to be asleep, with only the occasional ear flick giving away his true state.

* * *

“Last one there’s a rotten egg!” Jolt yelled as she bolted out of the van.

“Hey, no free starts!” Flare said as he dashed behind her.

Judy jumped out soon after. “Kits! Slow down!”

Nick smiled as Jolt and Flare rushed to the lobby with their mother in close pursuit.

_ They’re going to be a handful, but it looks like someone else needs my attention right now. _

Flow moved at a more measured pace with her ears back as Nick helped her out.

“Nervous?”

“Sort of. How many people will be there?”

“It could get a little crowded with everyone at work and a lot of kids, but relax: no one will pay you much attention with those two running around.” He said while motioning towards the receding forms still dashing around, the excitement of the day making them throw caution...and safety to the wind.”

Flow chuckled and gave him a quick hug, “Thanks dad, that helped.”

Nick pulled away from the hug with a smile, “Now let’s head in before we lose that distraction.”

Flow hid partly behind him as they walked through the doors together.

* * *

Jolt dashed into the lobby and skidded to a halt with her brother to take it in.

_ So this is where mom and dad work, cool! Wow, everything’s  _ huge _! _

Judy walked in front of them as they glanced around, “So, what do you think?”

Jolt made a short excited hop as she said, “It’s awesome! I can’t wait to see more!”

“I love it!” Flare smiled at her before looking up at everything. “But how do you deal with how big everything is?”

“If you think it’s bad now you should have seen when I started.” Judy grinned. “There were practically no accommodations for anyone shorter than a wolf. I had to stand up in my chair to see anything, and both your father and I had to make due with a lot of stepladders until a few renovations could be done. Also, you might want to check your tail.”

Flare’s ears tilted back as his tail stopped wagging, “Oh, whoops.”

Judy gave a pleased “hmph!”, with a nod of approval towards her kits, and started walking to the center of the lobby, motioning for them to follow, “No problem at all! Now, there’s someone who’s been  _ dying _ to meet you. Heya Clawhauser!”

Judy called as they looked up to a pudgy cheetah behind the receptionist’s desk.

His face lit up as he looked down at them, “Hey Nick, hey Judy! Wow, and these must be your kits! Goodness, they’re even cuter than I thought they’d be!”

Flow hid a little more behind Nick as Jolt loudly protested the label Clawhauser had placed on all of them “I am not cute!”

Clawhauser covered his mouth in shock, “Oh, I –“

“You can call funnies cute.” Flare interrupted.

_ What?!  _ Jolt stared in disbelief.

Flow half stepped out to say, “No he can't, we're half bunny."

_ Yes! Exactly!  _ Jolt’s eyes darted to her sister.

"And half fox,” Flare turned to Flow, “and I'm not sure it even applies to bunny kits."

"You're all cute, no point arguing over it.” Nick quipped.

Jolt raised her voice and attracted more glances as she replied, "But I’m not cute!"

_ Stop smiling like that!  _ She tried to hide her desperation as she glanced at Clawhauser.

“Yes you are.” Flare smugly replied.

Jolt’s ears tilted back, “Well, you’re cuter!”

Flow also started smiling, “If that’s your argument, then you’re totally cute.”

Before Jolt could respond, Nick spoke up.

“You know, denying it will only make it worse, kiddo.”

She glanced to Judy for backup only to see her holding back a laugh with a paw over her mouth.

_ Some help you are! _

She looked up to see Clawhauser smiling down at her next to several donut boxes and sighed, “Alright, whatever: you can call me cute.” She said with a huff of annoyance. 

Clawhauser giggled and held a donut box open, “Don’t worry, got it out of my system. Any of you want to help yourselves to some donuts?”

“Sure, what do you have?” Jolt asked as she jumped up on his desk.

Clawhauser smiled after a moment of surprise, “Take your pick.”

_ He’s giving me that look again!  _ Jolt thought as she made her selection and bit down into an oversized donut.  _ Mmm, cricket flour! _

Judy chose her donut last, and pointed it towards her kits in turn.

“That’s not the introduction I had in mind, but it works. Anyway, this is Jolt, this is Flow, and he’s Flare, obviously.”

“Ah, you’re the one who said hi on the phone a few weeks back, right?”

Flare smiled up to Clawhauser with a quick “Mmhmm!” with his mouth full in acknowledgement.   
Judy finished her pastry quickly and pointed towards a restroom, "I'll be right back: meet you in the bullpen.”

Clawhauser waved to her as she left and said. “See you later then!”

“Be there in a bit,” Nick said as he grabbed his own treat.

After the kits took their selections Nick said, “Now, what do we say?”

“Thank you, Clawhauser.” Flare spoke first, followed by quieter thanks from Flow and a muffled one from Jolt as she concerned herself with an oversized donut.

Flare looked up from his breakfast at a group of officers leaving and pointed. “Are they on patrol?”

Nick swallowed to speak, “Most of them, and some are on cases. The ZPD can’t just shut down for a day after all.”

Clawhauser turned from Jolt holding her cheetah-sized donut to Nick, “So how is it looking after eight little angels?”

“They’re not always angels, but I love it anyway.” Nick returned with a lazy smile. “It’s easier when these three help with the little ones. They actually babysat for us last night.”

Clawhauser raised an eyebrow, “Aren’t they a little young for that?”

Nick shrugged, “Judy’s idea, apparently it’s a bunny thing. But it’s worked out most of the time.”

Having finished his donut, Flare joined his sister on the desk and asked, “So you’re a radio dispatcher, right? What’s that job like?”

Jolt’s ears tilted in interest as he spoke, “Well...it’s mostly about getting and transmitting vital information quickly and reassuring callers. On good days I get some down time, but it can get pretty hectic.”

“It’s a hard job,” Nick nodded, “but spots is great at it. He’s always been good at calming people down and getting a feel for what’s going on. Which reminds me, did you know that these kits memorized the ten codes?”

Clawhauser lit up in surprise, “Goodness! You’re really serious on joining the ZPD then. Just don’t take my job!”

“I’m gonna be a police officer, just like mom and dad!” Flare beamed.

“Me too!” Jolt added.

Clawhauser looked down to Flow, “And what about you, little lady?”

Flow edged back towards Nick as she said, “Uh, I was actually thinking of being an artist. Maybe an animator. I…also memorized the ten codes though. Isn’t it about time for roll call?”

Jolt held back a chuckle.  _ Way to dodge the conversation. _

Nick glanced at the lobby clock with Clawhauser.

“Well it’s close. Are you ready to see the briefing room?”

Flare immediately jumped off the desk, “Totally! And I can’t wait to meet Bogo.”

Jolt got ready to follow him before Clawhauser’s drink caught her eye while Clawhauser watched her family walk off.

_ Huh, mom and dad always drink this stuff. I wonder if it’s good... _

* * *

Judy led her family through the building, as they exchanged glances and greetings with their fellow officers. The kits were all wide eyed at the sight of the precinct, and there was no hiding the excitement that they felt on their faces and waving tails.

_ That’s quite a turnout for today. Sort of forgot how many of us have children. _

Behind her she heard Jolt say, “Wow! You weren’t kidding when you said this was made for big ones.”

Judy spoke as she continued to scan the room. “You get used to it,” she stated with a laugh as she thought back to her first few weeks with the ZPD, “but I couldn’t even see Bogo sitting down at first.”

She smiled and waved at Wolford and his pup as they waved back before stopping at her chair.

Flare spoke with clear enthusiasm, “So is this where you and dad sit?”

Nick walked next to her, “Yeah, but it’s been a while since we’ve needed to use it together. Ladies first?”

With that Judy crouched and jumped on chair.

_ Stuck the landing! _

Nick pulled out the chair next to her, “You three can probably fit here: just be careful with it. Let me help you up.”

Jolt protested, “I can make that jump easy.”

“Let him help you,” Judy called down from her chair, knowing full well that her daughter could make the leap, but it sometimes being better to err on the side of caution...plus, while her track record was very good, even she had occasionally misjudged the leap, “it can be trickier than it looks.”

After Nick helped his kits up and clambered up beside her she remarked.

“Jolt seemed a bit more fidgety than usual, think it’s all the sugar?”

Nick shrugged, “I guess, do you think she actually finished that donut?”

Judy raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean finish –  _ wait, _ you didn’t let her have one of  _ Clawhauser’s _ did you?”

_ She’ll be impossible to control with that! _

Nick gave a nervous grin, “Well, technically she -”

At that moment Bogo entered the room and Nick gave a small sigh of relief as Judy shot him a quick look, that conveyed quite a bit of meaning to the tod.

_ You owe me one for this!" _

Nick rolled his eyes at her silent order before giving a short nod.

All eyes focused on Bogo as he raised his voice, “Alright, everyone calm down. For the young ones here, enjoy your visit to the ZPD! For the ‘adults’,” the water buffalo mimed quotation marks with his hooves around that particular title, “try to get at least  _ some _ work done today.”

Judy chuckled along with several other officers before Bogo spoke up again.

“I know you all have reports to finish, and so long as the work gets done you can show your kids around as you wish. But it will only be more work later if you fall behind. Dismissed.”

_ Succinct as always, and I’m glad he kept things child-friendly.  _ Judy thought as she mentally went over what reports she had to finish.

With that, Bogo left and conversation buzzed to life.

Jolt jumped off her chair first. “ _Wooow!_ Chief Bogo’s cool, and he’s even bigger than I imagined!”

_ Big, yes. Cool…sort of, once you get to know him.  _ Judy thought.

Flare looked less enthusiastic, “I don’t know, he seemed to be in a bad mood.”

Judy stepped up to them, “He’s got a big case on his shoulders, and he’s usually a bit more tense with your father around.”

Nick raised a hand to his chest, “Who, me?” he asked with mock innocence. 

Flow smirked at him as she jumped down, “If half the stories are true, I’m surprised you weren’t fired.”

_ That’s my girl!  _ Judy chuckled.

Nick gave Flow a flat look as her grin broadened, but her ears immediately fell when she heard Wolford’s bark of laughter behind her.    
“Nice one! I see the family resemblance.”

Flow turned as he offered a paw to her, “Officer Wolford. And you must be Flow.”

Flow looked uncertain on whether to take his paw or hide behind her father, before he stepped forward and spoke.

“Ah, Wolford’s an old friend of ours. And this is Flow, my lovely daughter.”

_ Nice save.  _ Judy shot a quick approving glance to Nick.

“Uh, hi.” Flow forced herself to make eye contact.

She had trouble keeping it as she shook his paw, but the tension was cut by Jolt’s voice.

“Hey! ‘Lovely daughter?’ What does that make me then?”

Nick gave Judy a grin as he replied, “Your mother’s daughter.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Judy returned with her paws on her hips.

Wolford laughed again before Nick added, “She has her mother’s energy.”

Wolford smiled and shook Jolt’s paw, “Well then, that’ll help you as a police officer someday.”   
Jolt’s expression shifted from annoyance to excitement, “Thanks! How’d you know about that, though?”

Francine sat at the desk behind them and answered for him.

“Your parents love to talk about you, and we like listening.”

Her eyes shifted to Flow as she hid behind Nick, “My, she’s a cute one. If I can say that.”

Jolt opened her mouth, but Nick spoke first. “You can.”

_ Just be thankful that your sister is the cute one now.  _ Judy thought as she smiled at them.

Jolt scowled at her father as Flare jumped on the table and extended a hand to them.

“My name’s Flare, it’s great to finally meet you!”

Francine very gently shook his paw with her trunk, “Good to meet you too.”

Wolford shook second, “Likewise, but there’s someone else I’d like you to meet.”   
He motioned behind him to a wolf pup who quickly moved between them.

“This is my son, Henry.”

“Aww, he’s a handsome one!” Francine grinned before smirking down on Wolford. “He must get it from his mother.”

Wolford stared up at her, but Henry seemed oblivious, “Thanks! Wow, you’re even bigger than I thought you’d be!”

“Thanks, but I’m nothing special among elephants.” She shrugged. “It has its perks in this line of work, though. Have you heard of the time I caught a whole gang of thieves by myself?”

“No.” Flare’s tail sped up. “What happened?”

“Well,” she started with a broad smile “some small mammals got the bright idea that they could steal some jewels from a museum and escape through some of the floor air ducts. Someone heard them and called us. You know, vents are not the smartest way to enter a building, even if you’re small. They are cramped, full of sharp objects and make a rumpus when you just breathe in them. And if you’re not small it could easily harm you, so don’t get any crazy ideas from spy movies. But they still managed to get to their getaway car with the loot.”

“Then how’d you stop them?” Jolt asked as if on cue, mirroring her brother’s enthusiasm.

“I grabbed it.” She smirked and curled her trunk for emphasis. “I had to chase them before they could get up to speed first, though. You should have seen the looks on their faces when I strapped their whole car into my backseat...after mangling the engine to make sure the car wasn’t going anywhere at least.”

“Cooool!” Flare, Jolt, Flow, and Henry said in unison.

“Do you have any more stories?” Flare beamed up at her.

“Maybe, give me some time to think on it. It turns out that being huge comes in handy pretty often.” Francine smiled down at him.

_ Size isn’t everything.  _ Judy folded her arms with a rivalrous look that Francine caught with a smirk.

Henry nodded, “Yeah, dad always said you made a good team with you handling the physical stuff and him doing the…um...other things.”

Wolford gave a nervous grin as Francine looked down on him, “Did he now? Well, he certainly has his moments.”

Wolford cleared his throat, “ _ Aaanyway, _ this is  Officers Nick and Judy Wilde-Hopps ! You, know the ones who solved the savage conspiracy and the Prowler Street bank heist and helped bring down Mr. Big?”

“Of course I know who they are!”

He looked from eye level with Nick down to Judy, “Wow! You’re, um, a bit shorter than I expected.”

_...And how many bunnies have you met, I wonder? _

Judy gave him a pawshake and said, “It also has its perks,“ she said, giving the pup a knowing wink,  “It’s nice to fit in doorways, for one.”   
Francine chuckled while Henry blinked in confusion, “But how’d you beat up all those rams? Or stop that hog gang?  Or beat dad in a sparring -”

Wolford interrupted with his ears back, “She’s a lot tougher than she looks.”

Judy chuckled with a glance towards Wolford before answering Henry, “Your father’s right, but it’s always better to try resolve things peacefully.”

Nick turned to his kits in turn, changing direction as Jolt joined her brother on the table. “Anyway, these are our kits: Flare, Jolt, and Flow.”

“Hey!” Jolt spoke up. “Why am I second I’m the oldest one.”

Nick rolled his eyes and Flow murmured. “Only by 15 minutes”.

“Fine.” Nick gave in. “Jolt, Flare and Flow.”

Jolt covered a giggle as Henry failed to jump on the table before Wolford lifted him there. After a moment of hesitation, Flow cleanly leaped and pulled herself up on it, getting Henry’s attention, “Nice jump!”

Flow pushed herself to make eye contact, “Thanks.”

Her ears went further back as he looked over the funnies, “Wow, I’ve never seen a cross like a funny in the fur before. You look kind of cool, really.”

Jolt scooted in front of her, “Of course we do, foxes and rabbits are awesome! Wolves are pretty cool too, though.”

_ No one likes a braggart, but way to look out for your sister. _

“Thanks, I guess. Wanna hang out for a bit?” He replied.

“Sure!” Jolt replied.

“I’d like that.” Flare seconded.

“Okay.” Flow mumbled.

Wolford looked to Nick and Judy and got a pair of nods.

“Sure, we’re headed to the office to look over some reports anyway, but we’re pretty swamped with the case.”

The children stayed on the desk, too absorbed in their own conversation on hybrids to follow the adult’s exchange closely.

“I’ll cover it.” Francine interjected. “You could use a break, so just enjoy the day with Henry.”

“You could also use a break,” Wolford protested, “but this case is urgent.”

“It doesn’t take two officers to scan through reports.” Francine stubbornly folded her arms. “And relax, I’ll tell you if anything pops up.”

Wolford took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose before saying.

“Fine, but first we’re looking over the camera footage together. I’ll let you handle the statements.”

“Anything else, o’ wise leader?” Francine teased.

“And thank you.” Wolford let out a soft growl as she patted his head with her trunk.

“That’s what partners are for.” She got up and stretched, carefully avoiding the ceiling.

She started to leave before turning back to Nick and Judy and saying. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you choose their names? I mean they’re fine: but Flare, Jolt, and Flow are a bit exotic, don’t you think?”

Judy nodded. “There’s actually a fun story behind the names, from when they were born.”

“Oh, stories from the delivery room are always going in either two directions…” Wolford said.

“Nothing gross,” Nick interjected, “and worth the time.”

“It’s nothing too big,” Judy said, “but after Jolt was born - she was the first of the litter - anyway, when I first held her I kind of zapped her.”

Francine and Wolford both looked confused. “Zapped?”

“Apparently I’d built up a lot of static electricity...somehow: I could actually see the spark.” Judy shrugged. “It’s still odd...normally, that shock would make a kit cry, but she just laughed.”

She gave her head a brief shake before bringing the conversation back on track, “And when Flare was born, Nick said he smelled like he was singed.” She looked at her husband, who continued the story.

“Not exactly singed, more like fire and smoke, hard to describe. “Nick looked up in thought. “Very faint, Judy said she didn’t smell anything, but I didn’t imagine it. The doctor was a coyote and smelled it, too. But it disappeared after a few minutes.”

Francine furrowed her eyebrows. “I wouldn’t be the one to know, but that doesn’t sound normal.”

“I can attest that it’s not normal, maybe it happens in litter births?” Wolford added.

“I witnessed enough litter births in my family to know it isn’t.” Judy said. “And he was kind of running a fever when I held him. I felt him get warmer, but luckily, that went down quickly before the doctors even could do something…he seemed really happy. It was kind of adorable.”

Nick smiled and added. “Fox and bunny hybrids are crazy enough, so that was the least special thing that day.”

“And I wanted to give them memorable names anyways.” Judy continued. “You know, growing up in such a large family, with hundreds of siblings, it’s hard to stand out. My entire litter starts with a ‘J’. Jerome, Jack, Jill, Jennifer and Judy. And we weren’t even a large litter. I wanted my kits to have names people could remember.”

“So we took the events as inspiration. It makes for a little story at least.”

Francine nodded. “That makes sense, but didn’t you miss one kit there?”

“Oh, Flow…” Nick shot a quick glance to the oblivious grey funny on the table before lowering his voice. “Well, that’s a bit different, and it’s a bit gross. I’ll let my beloved wife answer it.”

Judy gave him a flat stare before explaining. “Well, we bunnies are good at multiplying, but we excel more in numbers than size. But funnies are bigger, and Flare was a particularly large baby. While I’m happy he was healthy, it made for a difficult birth. So after him, well, I had Flow. She was the runt of the litter, so her birth was much easier. Hence the name.”

Francine winced a bit at the description.

“And we also wanted her name to match her littermates.” Nick finished the story.

Francine turned to smile at the funnies, “Ah, I see. Anyway, I’ll catch up with you if I finish early.”

“See ya later then.” Judy waved as she wandered off.

Nick moved to help his kits off the table as he spoke, “Sorry if this gets boring, but we’ll give you a proper tour around later.”

Jolt got a look from her father as she jumped down on her own, “Ooh, can we see the firing range?”

Judy lead them out the door as she spoke, “Under close, close supervision, but yes.”

Jolt gave a hop as she exclaimed “Sweet!”

_ Yep, definitely too much sugar.  _ Judy smiled at her enthusiasm.

* * *

Nick sipped coffee at his desk, pouring over a report after all the children had moved away to talk amongst themselves.

_...without the prying ears of adults nearby, no doubt! _

All except Flare.

“So what is this report over?” He leaned up on the desk with his tail wagging slowly.

Nick closed his eyes as he lost his train of thought again, “Misdemeanor vandalism, just some teens spraying graffiti on a store.”

Flare leaned in for a better view of the page, “How’d that arrest go?

_ Sometimes, he’s a little too curious. _

Nick took a breath, censored the story in his head, and replied. “There were three of them. Two had the good sense to stay put, but the biggest one – a donkey girl – tried to run. Had to wrestle her a bit when I caught her.”

Flare looked away from the screen to him, “Was that hard? I mean, donkey teens can be pretty big, right?”

Nick smiled and ruffled his ears, “Not really. I mean she was big and all, but they train us to handle worse. Trying to be gentle with her made it a bit harder though, that’s how I got this bruise.”

Flare’s ears perked up, “That explains that. What happened to them?”

Nick returned to his typing, “I’m not sure, probably just community service for the two who didn’t try to run, but the last one, she probably didn’t think about it at the time, but she might be in quite a bit more trouble.” 

He sighed as he played through the scenario in his mind once more. 

“It will be up to the prosecutor and the juvie system to figure out how to deal with her, but that jenny managed to make things a lot worse for herself, and she could be looking at fleeing the scene, resisting arrest, and even assaulting an officer.”

Nick managed to keep most of his internal debate concealed from Flare, and he reached over to ruffle the fur on his son’s head before gesturing towards his screen.

“Now, I really need to get this wrapped up before the tour. Be kind to your old tod.”

_ Hopefully that’s enough information. _

“Okay, I’ll check on mom.” Flare stepped out of his cubicle.

_ Not the reaction I hoped for. Sorry Judy. _

Nick tried to focus on his work as Flare walked towards her and started a new line of questions.

“Hey mom! Is that the write-up for the wolf you took down?”

* * *

With his work finally done Nick got up, stretched, and heard Judy chatting with Fangmeyer. Wolford had left to introduce Henry to other colleagues some time earlier.

_ Thought that would take her longer, but I guess she always keeps up with this well. Didn’t expect Fangmeyer to stop by, wonder how long she’ll be here? _

After a final stretch Nick walked towards the sounds of their conversation to Fangmeyer’s cubicle.

“...much to tell. Set off on patrol, got the call, and tried to calm the wolf down.” Judy explained to the tiger while sitting on her desk. “Then I spotted them right as I was about to load her in. They’re grounded aside this by the way, but I think they learned their lesson.”

_ Hopefully.  _ She thought...but she knew that she was probably asking too much of the universe to grant her that particular request.

“Vell, at least no one got hurt.” Fangmeyer turned towards Nick. “You look after zem most of the time, right? Vhat’s life like with eight kits?”

Nick gave a mock sigh, “Busy, but it’s all part of dating a bunny girl.”

Judy turned indignantly as Fangmeyer chuckled, “Oh, hush! You wouldn’t have really wanted to not have had the second litter, would you?”

Nick’s ears went back, “Hey, that’s not fair!” He turned to Fangmeyer as he stabbed a finger at Judy. “She  _ still _ keeps trying to convince me to have a third litter.”

“It’d be a great idea! Wouldn’t you love to have more kits?” Judy said.

“I also like having time to think occasionally.” Nick retorted.

Fangmeyer laughed, then calmed herself before Nick continued.

“Also, after the last litter I wouldn’t want to risk it.”

Fangmeyer furrowed her eyebrows and looked from Nick and Judy. “Hä, what do you mean?”

Judy let out a sigh.

“There were some complications with the birth of the second litter.”

Nick continued from her, looking more grim. “She needed a c-section. We both knew that hybrids carried some health risks for both the kits and the mother, but the birth of the first litter went so smoothly that we kind of neglected it. The c-section was a harsh reminder, and even there we were lucky with the complications.”

“Zat sounds scary.” Fangmeyer grimaced. “But let’s change to a happier subject. Speakink of kits, mint introducink me?”

Judy’s ears shot up with her smile. “Oh, sure! They’re just over here.”

Judy led them around a corner to see Flow working on a sketch while Flare admired a ZPD emblem on the wall.

“Hey, want to meet officer Fangmeyer?” Judy called.

Flow startled and turned around as Flare rushed over with a “Sure!”

Judy motioned to him first, “This is Flare, he hopes to be the next ZPD officer in the family”

Fangmeyer sat and looked down on him to offer a handshake, “Pleased to meet you! Wow, you’re bigger zan I thought you’t be!”

Flare’s ears tilted back, “Thanks, but it’s all relative anyway.”

She looked between him and his shorter mom, “Vell, ve could use more goot cops. Keep at it and I’m sure you’ll be one too.”

“Thanks!” Flare exclaimed, before his ears went up and down in rapid succession. “Um, do you mind asking, but what’s up with your accent? I thought tigers came from Tigladesh”

Fangmeyer chuckled. “I’m from Purrussia, it’s a different country entirely, quite a bit more to zhe east really. But my more distant ancestors likely came from Tigladesh.”

“How’s life there?” Flare asked.

“Not much different from here. Although zhere mostly live all sorts of felines. You know, zhere is being a hybrid somesing ordinary.”

_ And foxes face no prejudice, _ Judy thought of what Fangmeyer had told her about her mother country. She looked between her husband and her kits.

“That sounds cool”, Flow mumbled under her breath.With that Fangmeyer reached to her belt and handed Flare an oversized sticker. She tried to suppress a chuckle as his tail started to wag before looking to Flow. “And who’s zis sweetie?”

Flow’s ears pinned back down as she replied, “I’m Flow. I - I want to be an artist someday.” 

She scratched her chin for a moment before saying. “You might like to chat with Ottis zen - he’s a criminal sketch artist. He seemed happy to talk wis other kids earlier.”

“Huh…” Flow considered with her ears at half-mast. Nick nodded as she looked to him for guidance. “Sure, that sounds fun. When do you think would be a good time?”

“Anytime really.” Fangmeyer shrugged with her paws up. “So far as I knov he doesn’t have any real work today aside showink his kid around. Look for the groundhok with an old timey hat, you can’t miss him.”

“Okay.” Flow nodded.

With that Fangmeyer glanced around the room before standing up to look around. “Um, I thought you sait you brought zree kits?”

Judy nodded and turned to them. “Yeah, Jolt’s missing. Where’s your sister?”

Flow shrugged as Flare’s ears drooped slightly, “Um, she kind of walked off. I thought she just needed to go to the restroom, but, um…”

Judy briefly looked to Nick and Flow before speaking. “I’ll go look for her, you all can go see Ottis.”

“Are you sure?” Nick asked. “We can wait for you if you want.”

“Go ahead, I’ll catch up.” Judy waved before turning to Flare. “Where’d you see her last?”

Nick held up a paw and sniffed the air. 

“Smells like she went to the stairs, try the lobby.”

After getting an impressed look from Fangmeyer he added.

“Funnies have a pretty unique scent, and I can pick out their scent anywhere... and it may have come in handy several times in the past.”

* * *

The wayward kit was aimlessly wandering the precinct’s halls, her attention having wandered when it became clear the it would be a while before things would pick up.

_...at least I hope so. I guess even cops have boring days...I’m hungry. _

She had just turned down yet another nondescript hallway, when her nose caught the scent of something in their air, causing her stomach to growl rather loudly.

_...there’s got to be something to eat around here. _

Jolt found herself turning towards the entrance of the ZPD, hoping to see Clawhauser again...or more accurately, the box of treats that the she had last seen the cheetah holding.

_ Maybe he’s got another donut, or he knows how to get more coffee. Better not say it to him that way. _

She passed several officers, some with their children, others on their own, or with partners, without anything more eventful than a few looks, and some waves of recognition, before she spotted the big cat pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

_ Isn’t it a little late for breakfast? _

When she was halfway to him she called out. “Hey Clawhauser!”

The cheetah narrowly avoided spilling his milk as he startled and turned towards her.

“Oh! Um, hi Jolt. Geese, you surprised me!”

“Sorry.” Jolt said without much regret.

“Uh, what are you doing here? Alone, I mean.” Clawhauser qualified. “Where are your parents?”

“They’re doing boring desk stuff.” Jolt answered. “And I was, well...bored. And sort of hungry. Do you have any extra donuts?”

“Of course!” Clawhauser’s face lit up, and reached under his desk before pausing. “ _ Buut _ I don’t think your parents would appreciate it if I spoiled your lunch appetite on sweets.”

“I can still act hungry.” Jolt gave him a pleading look.

_ Am I really trying to make a cute face? Hmm...dignity, or donut? _

Clawhauser put his paws back on the desk with a sympathetic, but resolute expression.

“Sorry, but I can’t do that without asking - oh, hey Judy!”

Jolt instinctively spun around to find her standing a few paces from her.

“Uh, hi mom!”

“So, got tired of desk work?” Judy asked with a smirk.

“Uh…yes?” Jolt held a smile, but her ears and tail drooped involuntarily.

“Can’t say I blame you.” Judy chuckled at the display. “But you shouldn’t run off like that. There are a lot of places here that you might not want to run into, so you shouldn’t be exploring on your own.”

“Sorry.” Jolt looked away before continuing. a small bit of hope coloring her words, “So, are you done?”

“Yep!” Judy smiled before turning to Clawhauser. “Anyway, who did you want to ask what?”

“You,” Clawhauser held up a donut box, “if she can have another donut.”

“Ah! No.” Judy answered.

“Please?” Jolt tried another face. “I’m hungry.”

“Well, let’s have lunch then.” Judy pulled out her phone to send off a text. “It’s about break time anyway.”

* * *

Jolt swallowed a large bite before asking.

“So, how was the sketch guy?”

“He was nice I guess.” Flow set down her smaller sandwich. “He said he’d show me how to do a facial composite when we got back.”

“Cool!” Jolt mumbled around another mouthful, earning a reprimand from her mother.

“Jolt, manners!”

“Sorry.” She replied after some hasty chewing.

“Are you going to finish that?” Nick asked. “I can grab a to-go box.”

“Of course I’ll finish it!” Jolt paused for a slurp of her drink. “I’m a growing doe.”

Flow’s eyes darted between their meals as she said. “Pretty sure that’s big enough for a growing  _ wolf _ .”

Jolt mumbled something that sounded like “whatever” through a closed and still-chewing mouth.

Nick’s attention was torn from his daughters by his phone ringing. He quickly held up a paw for silence when he saw the caller ID.

“Hey mom, something wrong?”

Four sets of ears perked up as he scowled.

“I see...Do you want us to pick him up?”

Flare and Jolt set their food down before he continued, both noticing that their father’s ears drooped slightly at whatever the call was regarding.

“Are you sure?...Fine, and that sounds good for now. Thanks, and sorry...See you later.”

He headed off incoming questions as soon as the call ended.

“Your brother  got sent home early from the ranger scouts when someone reported him for bullying. When grandma Wilde went to pick him up, Frost had to go with her too.”

“What?! Why - after last night..” Judy straightened and declared. “I’m going to have a talk with him.”

“ _ We’re _ going to have a talk with him.” Nick corrected. After a brief pause he partially relaxed his scowl. “So...Good cop bad cop?”

Their kits shared uncertain glances as Judy said. “Nick! He’s not a criminal.”

“Sorry.” Nick grit his teeth as he exhaled. “It’s just, bullying...particularly bullying  _ there _ ...It’s kind of personal.”

Judy nodded, and after a moment Flare asked.

“Uh, are we still going back to the ZPD?”

“Yes.” Judy nodded again and forced a smile. “Can’t let a rain cloud spoil a day, and we’ve still got the fun parts to show you.” She gave a conspiratory look to Jolt and added. “Including the target range.”

“Oh, yeah.” Jolt made a sad attempt at a smile as her ears continued to sulk. “That’ll be fun...Anyone want to finish my sandwich?”

_ Dusk and her are pretty close.  _ Judy frowned.  _ I’ll have to find some way to cheer her up. _

* * *

“So could you describe his muzzle for me?”

Ottis eagerly asked Flow.

“Uh…” Flow looked up in thought. “Maybe just a bit stubbier than mine? Kind of like his, but shorter.” She motioned to Flare as he blinked in surprise and crossed his eyes at his nose.

“Good!” Ottis held up his pencil. “Now we can try an outline.” Flow tried to keep up with the energetic groundhog as he drew a pair of sketches.

“Now, this is how I’d do your nose…” His face scrunched in concentration as he finished the line. “Yeah, like that. Now you said his is a bit smaller, so…”

Jolt yawned a bit as her brother leaned in from his seat by Flow.

_ I get that this is important, but it’s not what I’ll be doing...But maybe we could work together if she turns out to be a sketch artist someday? Eh, fat chance. _

One of her ears shot up as Judy whispered in it, with the other following halfway.

“Hey, we’re sort of running out of time, so want to see something else while they do this?”

“What kind of thing?” Jolt whispered back.

Nick shook his head with a smile from behind them as Judy said.

“The training room! I can show you some of our drills if you like.”

“Really?” Jolt’s voice rose from a whisper.

“Really!” Judy replied before turning to the table.

“Thanks for everything Ottis, but would you mind if we stepped out? We’re kind of pressed for time, and I’ve got something to show Jolt.”

“Go ahead, and no problem!” Ottis waved to the door with his pencil. “Thank  _ you _ for bringing your kits! It’s not everyday I get to show off to someone who’s not here because something bad happened.”

“So that’s your motive?” Nick walked up with a grin. “Why am I not surprised?”

Judy chuckled as he twirled his pencil in response.

“Well, see ya later. Anyone else want to come?”

“I’ll catch up later.” Flare said before turning back to the sketches.

* * *

Jolt bounced on her feet as Judy fished through her locker.

“Here, you can use some of my spare gear.”

It took Jolt a few moments to recognize the various pieces of safety equipment, but it wasn’t long before Jolt finished strapping on the boxing gloves and associated headgear before Judy could turn around, getting a smile from her as she geared up.

“If I’d known you were this eager for some light training I’d have organized some at home.”

“Really? Awesome!” Jolt’s enthusiasm quickly took on confusion. “So, uh...What are we doing, anyway?”

“I thought you’d like to see a bit of ZPD self-defense training.” Judy shrugged and held a paw out. “Sound interesting?”

“Definitely!” Jolt exclaimed. “Ooh, can you show me how to do a jump kick? Or - or how about how you knocked out a rhino?”

“Baby steps, and that last one would require a rhino.” Judy chuckled. “How about a little same-size boxing exercise?”

“But you can’t punch bigger mammals.” Jolt frowned.

“You’d be surprised.” Judy smirked. “Up to a point at least. And I’ve had to subdue mammals my own size a few times.”

“What’s the biggest thing you’ve  _ punched _ ?” Jolt followed Judy into the ring as she climbed in.

“A certain wolf in practice. The trick is hitting the right place ...but that’s for another time. Now, when I flash you a mit like this and say, ‘Jab!’”

Judy showed her a heavily padded palm.

“Try to jab at it as fast as you can, like this!”

She turned and shadowboxed three quick jabs to the side, bouncing on her feet.

“Remember to keep your fist straight to avoid a wrist sprain, like we’ve gone over before. Don’t worry about power for now, just try to hit it as fast as you can. Sound good?”

“Sure!” Jolt followed her as she circled around the ring bouncing on her feet.

“Now, jab!” Judy caught Jolt’s hesitant punch.

“Right left, jab jab!”

Jolt sped up as her eyes narrowed with a smile.

_ That’s the Jolt I wanted to see! _

“Good!” Judy hopped back. “Now let’s try some hooks and uppercuts. Just be sure to pivot like this.”

She quickly shadowboxed a powerful left and right hook before ending with an uppercut.

“Got it!” Jolt eagerly hopped up to her.

“Now when I say one, do a jab. Two, left hook. Three, right hook, four, uppercut.” Judy demonstrated the punches as said them. “Ready?”

“Yes!”

“One!” Jolt threw a quick jab.

“Two!” After short pause Jolt pivoted into a punch with her left arm.

_ That was pretty good actually. Geese, they grow up fast. _

“One two one!”

Jolt’s punches grew faster and harder as they practiced and she started panting. Judy let her arms down as she noticed her slow down.

“Hey, want to take a break? I could show you some of my moves.”

“Sure.” Jolt bent over with her hands on her knees before catching Judy in a surprise hug. “Thanks, mom.”

“Anytime.” Judy hugged back, before noticing Wolford, Henry, and Fangmeyer sitting in nearby chairs.

“Oh, uh…Were you wanting to practice here? Sorry I didn’t notice you.”

Jolt quickly broke away from her mother and looked to a distant part of the room with her ears back and her hands behind her.

_ Thought they were going for something else...must’ve gotten tunnel visioned _

“No problem,” Wolford said, “I was just going to show Henry some routines with some  _ big  _ help.” He tilted his head towards Fangmeyer, who got out of her chair.

“So zis must be ze zird kit in the litter.”

“First!” Jolt corrected. “I’m the oldest.”

Fangmeyer chuckled and reached a huge paw through the cords to Jolt as Judy shook her head with her eyes closed behind her.

“Officer Fangmeyer, pleaset to meet you.”

“Jolt Wilde-Hopps,” She energetically shook the tigress’ paw with both hands. “I bet you get to do more punching.”

“Most of ze time I have to be more gentle.” Fangmeyer laughed. “But zere’s alvays someone your size or larger....vell, except for Francine” She turned to Judy. “Which reminds me, we neet to go over small side drills sometime.”

Jolt gave her a confused look. “What do you mean by small side?”

“The trainink for stoppink larger assailants.” Fangmeyer answered. “Mostly stayink safe, knowink weak points, and how to subdue larger mammals.”

“Cool! Can I watch you do it?” Jolt asked with her tail wagging.

“They’ve been waiting to use the ring.” Judy motioned to Wolford and his pup. “So now it’s their turn for it.”

Henry’s tail had also started wagging.

“I want to see how you stop a tiger to. Could you also do it, dad?”

“Sure.” Wolford got up and stretched. “We can show you some zoning drills.”

“Sounds goot,” Fangmeyer nodded and looked to Wolford, “woult you like to leat?”

“Nah,” he replied, “it’s more interesting with a wider gap.”

“And a better demonstration of the fundamentals, for what it’s worth.” Judy added.

Jolt and Henry sat in the chairs by the ring, looking up to Fangmeyer as she spoke.

“Officers neet to be able to handle zemselves against larger and smaller assailants, so I’ll be actink out ze larger criminal.”

“There’s pretty much always a size difference.” Wolford started. “Heck, for a while I was one of the smallest officers.”

“If there’s a small side, then what’s the big side training like?” Henry asked.

“Shtopping smaller mammals without hurtink zem, basically.” Fangmeyer shrugged. “Honestly most criminals just back down for me sough.”

“She’s got a mean tiger face.” Wolford made a show of baring his teeth and holding his claws up. Fangmeyer starred in exasperation before rolling her eyes.

Jolt’s giggling was interrupted by Flare coming in.

“Hi! Am I too late?”

“We were about to show a small side drill.” Judy said. “Want to watch?”

Flare looked between Fangmeyer and Judy before asking.

“Um, sure. Is that safe though?”

“Totally,” Judy motioned up at her, “if anything she goes too easy on us.”

“Well it’s not like I want to hit you.” Fangmeyer remarked, and a sly smirk spread across her muzzle. “And I won our last match, if you recall.”

“Anyway!” Judy cut in. “Let’s start the drill. Now the first step is managing distance, so they can’t just kick you.”

She hopped back as Fangmeyer showed the reach of her low kicks in a slow demonstration before Judy continued.

“When subduing a larger opponent, it’s crucial to not take unnecessary risks and to use whatever edges you have: within ethical procedure, of course. In our case, the size difference makes it sort of awkward for her to hit me so long as I’m quicker.”

“Bik predators like me are more dangerous in zat way on all fours, but most ne’er do wells eizer don’t think of it or aren’t very goot at movink like that.”

Fangmeyer added before awkwardly swiping at Judy as she hopped to the side and continued the lesson.

“Calling in backup or using a tranquilizer is recommended when the size gap is this extreme, but every mammal has some weak points that can be exploited in the right scenario.” Judy paused to point to Fangmeyer’s leg. “For instance, I’ve got a decent shot at the side of her knee now, and they are vulnerable in directions they aren’t supposed to bend.”

“Does that actually work?” Henry asked.

“With the right power and angle, yes, but you need to be careful, as anything strong enough to affect a large mammal, can also cause real damage to the joints.” Judy nodded. “A strike with too much force can require surgery and years of recovery, if the mammal ever recovers...So,  it’s usually safer for both sides and more consistent to use a tranquilizer, like this autoinjector.”

Judy pulled out a bulky handheld device from her utility belt and held it up for the kids to see.

“Cool!” Henry said.

“Why not use a tranquilizer dart?” Flare asked. “I mean all the training is cool, but isn’t getting up to a tiger criminal sort of dangerous?”

“Good question.” Judy nodded. “A tranquilizer dart can be dangerous or ineffective if the wrong needle is used, while this can be quickly set to always use the right dose. It’s also easier to make sure clothes don’t get in the way up close than with a dart. But the dart’s still the go-to: this is mostly a fancy backup.”

“I don’t have mine on me,” Wolford said, “but they come standard issue now. Fortunately I’ve never had to use it though.”

“Fortunately for your safety,” Fangmeyer started, “or for the extra paperwork you didn’t have to fill out?”

“Hey, little of column A, a little from column B!” Wolford protested. “But between us, mostly the paperwork.”

Judy snickered before turning back to Fangmeyer.

“ _ Anyway _ , ready for the next move?”

“Ready.” Fangmeyer crouched over and swiped at Judy, intentionally missing as she jumped to the side and hopped again for a quick, but soft jump kick. Fangmeyer’s knee only moved slightly back before she helped Judy back to her feet.

“With more force, that’d have buckled her leg and forced her down.” Judy explained. “And from there I’d use the autoinjector.”

“Really?” Henry asked. “I mean, does that mean  _ I  _ could take down a tiger?”

“No offense, but she’s a lot tougher than she looks.” Wolford said. “She trained hard to be able to do that.”

“Could you train me?” Henry asked.

“Not like that, not for a good while.” He stopped and motioned between his fellow ZPD members. “Remember, it’s part of the job that we need to be ready for whatever comes our way, regardless of it being a rabbit, wolf, or tiger. You,” he looked between the youths, “that’s not something that you need to do. The best strategy in a fight is to not get involved in one in the first place.” 

As his lecture concluded, his face softened, “But that doesn’t mean we can’t give you a few lessons in the meantime.” Wolford stretched. “Anyway my turn!”

Judy stepped out of the way and Fangmeyer and Wolford repeated the drill with him delivering an open palm strike.

“I can also follow up with a kick.” He swung a footpaw to Fangmeyer’s knee before stopping. “or a jump kick.”

They repeated the drill again, and after the dodge Fangmeyer and Wolford both hoped back for him to safely jump and kick and Fangmeyer’s muzzle level.

“Cool!” Jolt exclaimed. “Can you do that too, mom?”

“Yes.” Judy demonstrated the kick at the same height, jumping forward away from the others to demonstrate closing distance. “But it’s generally not recommended. Wolf and bear noses are more sensitive, but a kick to the face may not incapacitate a tiger; and I’d be putting myself in easy arm’s reach if they saw it coming. It’s an all-or-nothing more for me: either I’d take the target down, or I’d land in easy reach of them.  Once your feet leave the ground, your path is already set, and you are not going to be able to change than unless you can push off of something. I could show it with Wolford, though.”

“Sure!” Jolt replied.

“Okay.” Henry said. “But then can you show big side drills?”

“Definitely.” Wolfard said as he took his spot. “Ready.”

Wolford lunged quickly with a far less bent and awkward posture as Judy hopped back and jumped on her landing, swinging her leg forward to where Wolford’s nose would have been if he had not stepped back.

“Sorry,” Judy’s ears tilted guiltily, “I got a little too close there.”

“No problem, I was ready.” Wolford shrugged and looked towards their children. “Anyway, want to see a kick defense? It’s mostly the same aside the dodge.”

“Okay.” Henry replied.

“Sure.” Jolt said.

Judy took her stance by him and began explaining.

“The dodge is the most important part of a big-kick defense. There’s a lot of momentum in a kick and a limited range of motion, so it’s important to see where it’s coming from, sidestep, and hit a weak spot - usually a knee from the side - before they get their balance back.”

With a nod from her Wolford stepped forward with his left foot and kicked straight with his right, prompting Judy to dodge to his right and jump for a kick a few inches from his still raised right knee.

After a quick reset he stepped forward with his right foot and swung his left in a wide kick, and she again hopped to his right before darting in.

“Cool!” Jolt exclaimed as Judy reset her position and spoke again.

“Another technique is called jamming up the leg, where you move inside your opponent’s effective range so that they can’t bring the full strength of a kick to bear.”

Wolford made a show of stopping a kick at a nearby imaginary Judy before she continued.

“If you’re fast enough, and the size gap isn’t too large, you can also trap either the kicking or the supporting leg while they are off balance.”

They reset the drill closer, and as Wolford extended his leg in a sweep she quickly dodged with a sidestep before closing distance with a hop, grabbing his leg and lifting it to make a show of him being off-balance.

“Against Fangmeyer, this may be doable, but riskier. My goal would be to push her off balance while she was in a weak stance, not to start a wrestling match.

Fangmeyer helped Wolford steady himself before him and Judy repeated the drill with her giving a sparring kick to the calf of his supporting leg.

“This would have swept his leg out, giving me an opening.” Judy took a position with Fangmeyer to repeat the drills.

“When the size difference is this extreme, the kicks get less conventional, but more dangerous if they hit. They have to keep their feet pretty low to the ground, but after a dodge you can use their body as a brief obstruction to attack before weaving out. Mobility is even more important when you are at a size disadvantage, and of course it is better to use a taser or tranquilizer in a fight with a much larger mammal if you can’t avoid the conflict entirely.”

Fangmeyer demonstrated by nearly dragging her right foot forward as Judy dodged to the left and lightly hit her right knee before the kick could finish.

“You have to look out for sweeping kicks more, though,” Judy repeated the side dodge with a horizontal jump and kick to be closer to Fangmeyer’s back.

“That doesn’t look very effective.” Henry commented.

“Physical combat isn’t our go-to for detainink a larger criminal,” Fangmeyer stated, “but trust me, she can hurt vhen she vants to. Ready for the small role, Wolfard?”

“Ready.” He replied after a final stretch.

He mirrored Judy’s dodge positions, but not the speed or distance of her dodges: opting for a quick kick closer to Fangmeyer’s front for the straight kick and a quick elbow the to knee on her sweep.

“Do people kick at you often?” Henry’s voice had a tint of concern that spread to Jolt’s and Flare’s expressions as their ears slightly fell.

“I’m bigger than the perp most of the time.” Wolford shook his head “And no, partly because most of the job isn’t violent, and partly because this is all a backup to a tranquilizer against a larger attacker.”

“And we can call for backup when needed.” Judy added.

“Theoretically, at least.” Fangmeyer added, smirking as Judy shot her a look.

“ _ Aaanyway,  _ let’s show the big role before we run out of time.” Judy said. “You’ve got more experience with it, so you explain.”

Fangmeyer smiled at her reaction before speaking.

“Nine times out of ten a convict vill run from a much larger police officer, so ve neet to knov hov to detain them quickly without hurtink them.”

She nodded to Wolford and he took a position by her as she continued.

“Now, it’s easy enough to grab someone with a moderate size gap.” Wolford turned and started to dash as her hand shot out to grab his upper arm. “But it gets a lot harder with a much smaller species.”

Judy took a position and dashed away from Fangmeyer’s reaching paw as she bent over.

“Injurink a fleeink offender to slow zem down is frownet upon if it can be avoidet, especially for minor crimes.” Fangmeyer explained. “Basically, we can’t kick zem or anythink, so we need other methods.”

Judy took her position again as Fangmeyer continued.

“One crude, but effective methot is a pounce. It lets us close vertical and horizontal distance at ze same time to grab on to zeir lek or torso.”

After nodding to Fangmeyer Judy turned to dash again as Fangmeyer leaped forward, landing on her chest with her arms around Judy’s torso and lifting her as she stood up. She set her down to continue.

“Now if Judy  _ really _ vantet to get away from me she’t have just jumpet: we’ve hat evasive trainink drills and she’s harder to catch zan anyzing I’ve seen on the streets.” Judy smiled at the compliment as she continued. “Anyvay, shtoppink a smaller mammal alone can be hart vhen zey have somewhere to run to.”

Woflord took a position on the other side of the ring and added:

“That’s where partners come in.”

Fangmeyer nodded to Judy and Wolford, and Judy dashed to a corner where Wolford ran to cut her off. But rather than stopping she pivoted into a crouch and jumped just ahead of Wolford’s arms missed her as he registered her move. Landing on the arena cord, she sprung off and sailed high over his head in a backflip before landing outside the ring.

“Show off.” Wolford said with a chuckle that spread through the room as Judy took a victory pose with a hand on her hip.

“And zat’s vhy she’s so hart to catch.” Fangmeyer grinned. “But at least you knov hov zis is supposet to vork.”

“We can also use tranquilizers of course.” Wolford added.

“Speaking of,” Judy started after checking her phone, “it’s about time for the equipment presentation, so you can see the difference for yourselves. Ottis is probably about done with the sketch, so let’s get the others and head over.”

Judy jumped on the cords and off of them, landing cleanly outside the ring as Fangmeyer and Wolford and followed her.

“Sounds sweet,” Jolt hopped up by Judy and looked to the other officers, “and thanks for showing those drills. I’ve gotta practice if I’m gonna be a ZPD Officer.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Henry added.

“It vas nothink,”  Fangmeyer waved a paw with a pleased smile, “and I’m glat you enjoyet it! Just don’t grov up too fast, okay?”

“Seconded.” Judy added, getting a soft growl from Jolt as they left the room. Fangmeyer gave her an amused look before Flare asked.

“Can you show me those drills sometime?”

“Of course!” Judy replied before sending a text to Nick.

As Jolt, Flare, and Henry gathered several steps in front of the adults to talk about the drills and Wolford left for the restroom, Judy heard Fangmeyer sigh.

“Seeink them like zis brinks back memories.”

The tigress gave her a melancholy smile, and continued in a distant tone.

“My cubs are all out of the house now, and sometimes I visch I coult have shpent more time with them.”

Her eyes absently drifted from Judy to the floor.

“Seen more firsts, shpent more time playing with them vhen they vere younger...and just beink there vhile they grew up, you knov.”

“Yeah.” Judy’s ears drooped slightly. “I’ve missed more firsts than I’d have liked already. But I do my best to connect with them.”

Fangmeyer’s smile warmed. “I zink it shows.”

* * *

Flow’s ears drooped as Ottis critiqued her work.

“The muzzle lines need to be a bit straighter, but you’re on the right track.” He said, pointing to a hastily drawn guide sheet with his pencil. “You’ve got a good sense for the proportions when they say ‘wide’ though.”

She glanced between his stunningly accurate sketch of Frost and her attempt at drawing a coyote from description.

“Thanks, but I don’t think I’d know if this was a coyote or a wolf if I hadn’t drawn it.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Ottis pulled out a photograph of the coyote and set it by her sketch. “It’s not that far off, and it’s great for a first attempt.”

Flow’s muzzle twisted before settling into a smile.

“I guess I can kind of see it if I squint a bit.”

“That’s the spirit!” Ottis smiled. “And you’ll only get better at it the more you try.”

Nick’s phone chirped then, and he spoke after a quick glance to it.

“It looks like it’s about time for the equipment demonstration, want to meet them there?”

“Sure.” Flow looked back to Ottis. “And thanks for everything. Mind if I keep the sketch?”

“Please do!” Ottis grinned. “And you’re very welcome.”

“Thanks again.” Nick said as they got up to leave.

“It was my pleasure.”

* * *

Flare waved to Nick and Flow as they approached the door to the armory, which was already crowded with officers and their children.

“So, how’d it go?” His eyes shifted from Flow to the folder in her arms. “Did Ottis finish it?”

“It went great, but a real one takes longer to finish.” Flow answered. “Want to see it?”

“Sure!” Flare and Jolt peered over her shoulders as she carefully took the sketch out.

“Wow, that’s…” Jolt blinked. “No wonder they hire sketch artists.”

Nick nodded from her side.

“He may not be an officer, but he’s been a big help in some investigations.”

“He also gave me some tips for doing sketches.” Flow’s ears tilted slightly back. “Want to see it?”

“Of course!” Flare gave her a reassuring smile as she took out her sketch and the original picture Ottis was referencing. “Cool, and you did that all from description?”

“You make it sound like it’s good.” Flow half-grumbled, though her muzzle twisted in a small smile.

Ottis surprised her by speaking from behind.

“No one’s a master on their first try, and it’s still a good attempt.”

“When’d you get here?” Nick asked.

“Just now, had to pack some things up.” Ottis replied. “I’ll be with my wife and kid for the rest of the day,” He turned to Flow “but feel free to ask if you’ve got any more questions!”

“Sure.” Flow hesitantly nodded before he walked off to his family.

Judy took her turn to look at the pictures.

“It looks fine to me, and if he says it’s good it’s good. And I’m glad you had a good time.”

“Thanks.” Flow replied as she put the papers back.

“You shoulda seen what  _ we _ did.” Jolt took a playful hopping sparring stance and shadowboxed the air as she spoke. “Mom gave me some punching lessons, and then Fangmeyer and Wolford showed off size gap drills with her!”

“That sounds interesting.” Flow gave her sister’s antics an amused look before turning to Judy. “You’ll have to tell me about it later.”

“Of course.” Judy nodded. “Now I need to help double check some things in the armory, so I’ll see you there.”

Flow gave an “Okay” that was echoed by her littermates.

Several adults including Judy, Fangmeyer, and Wolford entered the room as conversation broke out with the children.

“Do you think we’ll see them shoot something?” Jolt asked excitedly.

“Probably not.” Flow shook her head. “Safety concerns aside it’d be hard to fit everyone into the target range.”

Nick smiled down at her, “Smart thinking, Flow. We aren’t showing any loaded weapons, and everything else will be locked away.”

After a few minutes Fangmeyer pulled the door open and stepped to the side, “All clear, please form a line and sit on ze blue mat. Smaller shpecies in front, please.”

The children filed into the room and made themselves comfortable as the officers lined up in front of a table with an array of weapons.

Fangmeyer spoke first with a cautious glance at the crowd.

“All of zese weapons are unloadet with zeir safeties on, but I must ask you to stay on the mat avay from zem. The first principle of any weapon is to assume zat it is always loadet.”

“So we won’t get to see you shoot anything?” A lion cub asked disappointedly.

Francine shook her head at his question, “Sorry, but no. It’s too much of a safety hazard and the target range isn’t designed to hold so many observers.”

A few “Ahhs...” rang out as Flow wore a smug grin.

Judy spoke second from a box she stood on to see over the table.

“But you  _ can _ see some of the tools we use to keep Zootopia, and ourselves, safe.”

The officers began taking turns explaining the hand tasers, taser guns, and tranquilizer guns with each picking up an appropriately sized weapon while taking care to never point them at anyone. Flare noticed the eyes of every officer not currently speaking flicking between the crowd of children and the weapons on the table, keeping a close watch of them. After Judy took her turn to explain the features of a small semi-automatic tranquilizer used often in Bunny Burrows,she addressed a young hippo with her hand up.

“Yes?”

She hesitated before speaking, “Um, I don’t mean any offense, but would those smaller weapons really help against a bigger mammal?”

“Excellent question!” Judy smiled, “We try to avoid using tranquilizers and tasers when we can due to the health risks, and it’s true that most darts in my size wouldn’t stop something her size..”

She vaguely gestured vaguely to Fangmeyer before continuing.

“But we do have some tools for that kind of thing..”

She picked up a small tranquilizer and an oversized dart.

“This is an elephant tranquilizer dart, one of many varieties the tranquilizer gun itself can launch. As the name implies, it can stop an elephant with good enough aim. But as I said before: tranquilizers aren’t always consistent depending on where you hit.”

Judy placed it back on the table and motioned for Wolford to pick up a battery attached to a weapon.

“And on the less practical end of the spectrum, we have this backpack taser which can fire and power multiple taser barbs. It’s only really used for TUSK units and riot squads.”

Flare raised a hand and got a nod to speak. “Is that because it’s too heavy to just carry normally?”

“Mostly,” Judy nodded, “and we don’t have much need to shock multiple assailants often.”

Fangmeyer looked to the crowd generally, “Anyvay, all officers receive self-defense trainink against huge criminals.”

She chuckled and gestured to her, “Zat bunny knocket out a rhino in the academy.”

Henry looked shocked as amazement and doubt rang out from the crowd.

“A  _ rhino?!  _ You’ve got to be kidding.”

“A rhino, and I’m really not  _ that _ special.” Judy said with a grin as she glanced at Nick. “All officers have to pass the huge criminal test to make sure we can handle ourselves out there.”

The lion cub raised his hand again, “So you arrest elephants and stuff?”

“Not alone, when I can help it.” Judy gestured to the officers around her, “We’re a team at the ZPD, and we work together. I’m only that brave when I have to be.”

Flare couldn’t help but notice Fangmeyer raise an eyebrow at that.

Judy motioned for Wolford to set the backpack down, and he continued the tour by picking up a new weapon.

“Now this is something we  _ really  _ don’t want to use: a gas grenade launcher...”

* * *

The kits left the room in an excited mood as they walked into the parking lot to finish the tour, led by Francine after she had a private talk with Wolford. Flare pointed at the largest cruiser in the lot and called up to her. “So is that one yours?”

She nodded, “Yep, but no need to shout. These big ears ain’t just for decoration.”

Flare lowered his voice, “Sorry, I know the feeling. But I was just wondering, isn’t it hard for you to investigate some crime scenes? I mean, not every room was made for an elephant.”

She nodded again, “That’s a sharp observation, Mr. junior detective. Wolford handles crime scene investigations on his own when I won’t fit, and when  _ he _ won’t we work with a smaller detective, but we don’t usually get cases where it’s clear we’re too big for it. Either way, I end up doing more of the other work.”

Flow spoke up as he stopped his tail from wagging.

“So...how did you and Wolford end up as partners?  Wouldn’t it make more sense to put you with an elephant or a rhino or something?”

_ “ _ It’d fit the car better, sure, but there’s more to a partner than that.” Francine explained. “Sometimes differences help more than similarities. Like his nose and night vision giving me a heads up and sneakin’ around when needs be. And apparently I’m here for the ‘physical stuff’.”

She glanced down at Wolford as he replied, “Well you  _ are  _ good at that, in my defense. Except driving, maybe.”

He smirked as she scowled down on him before adding, “But there’s also a big brain up there.”

She rolled her eyes as she looked back to Flow, “Anyway, it doesn’t hurt for partners to get along. Your parents hit the jackpot there.”

“It helped that we were friends beforehand, but I can’t argue that we were lucky.” Judy motioned to the door. “Anyway, we should move on with the tour.” 

Henry dashed to catch up with the kits after taking with his father, “Hey, want to come over sometime when this is all over? Dad’s fine with it.”

Flare gave a somewhat sad smile, “Sounds fun to me, but we’re grounded until we’re on vacation until next Sunday. Mind if we come later?”

“Sure!” Wolford nodded. “I’ll just have to ask mom and dad about it.”   
“Do you have any siblings?” Jolt asked.

He shook his head, “Nope, only child. How is it having two of ‘em?”

“Actually, there’s eight of us.” Flow corrected.

“Eight?!” Henry recoiled as Flare nodded.   
“Yep. Sage, Frost, Dusk, Gleam, and Spring. They’re only eight years old though, so they couldn’t come.”

“How - I mean - how do you even manage with so many of them?” Henry stammered. “That sounds  _ really  _ chaotic.”

“It can be, but we had some fun babysitting them last night.” Jolt shrugged. “Really just a water balloon game and some Bash Bunnies.”

“They let you babysit?!”

He turned as Judy replied, “Only recently, and they do a good job.”

“But aren’t they a bit young for that?”

“Not really,” she gave a small chuckle, “I was watching my little siblings when I was younger than them.”

“Huh. Guess that’s how bunnies handle big families.” Wolford tilted his head.

“Those that have them, yes. And big families and burrows are mostly a country thing.”

Wolford padded over to them and glanced down at Nick.

“I don’t think I could handle the natural numbers. How do you two manage with so many kits in this line of work?”

Nick paused briefly before responding. “Well, we’ve got some great babysitters. My mom’s always happy to see her grandkits, and Judy’s got a sister in town who likes it now and then.”

“How often do you get a sitter?” Wolford raised an eyebrow.

“Not often, but it’s fun when we do.” Flare smiled. “Grandma’s really nice, and it’s always fun to visit Rachel.”

Wolford looked like he was trying to process this as they walked until Judy broke the silence by her cruiser.

“Okay, who wants another ride in a police car?” She smiled. “I promise it’ll be more fun than last time.”

“Me!” Flare and Jolt exclaimed simultaneously.

“One at a time!” Nick chuckled.

* * *

The mood of the cruiser rides was a far cry from the tense drive two days ago. Nick and Judy explained the various buttons and equipment they used as they took turns taking their kits on short trips around the ZPD.

Then with some brief goodbyes they left to Marian’s apartment, and after some idle chatter on the drive through traffic they pulled up to a modest apartment and got out to ring the doorbell.

“Just a minute!”

The door opened to reveal an elderly vixen and Gleam standing behind her.

“Hi, come in!” She beamed at them. “I made some cookies if you're hungry.”

“ _ Moom _ , you’re spoiling them too much!” Nick said with an obvious fake frown. “It’s making me look bad.”

Marian started to roll her eyes as she heard Gleam’s concerned voice.

“I don't think she makes you look bad.”

A smile flooded Marian’s face again as she crouched down and ruffled her ears. 

“Oh, you are just  _ precious! _ ”

With that she turned to the others gaming on the couch.

“Kits, your parents are here! Dusk, you can come out of the corner.”

“Ah...” Sage called out after they paused.

“That punishment is medieval.” Dusk mumbled.

“Tell that to the wall.” Marian replied without losing her smile.

Frost gave the adults a pleading look.

“Can’t we stay a little longer?”

“We were gonna play against you later!”

Spring quickly added, followed by Gleam pleading.   
“And we weren’t done with our go fish game!”

Marian looked to Nick and Judy. “I’m fine with it if you are.”

“I don’t know,” Nick answered with a worried tone. “you look tired.”

“Thanks for the concern,” She gave him a flat look, “but I’m not _ that _ old yet.” Her expression softened with a small smile. “There’ll be plenty of time for me to nap later, and your visits really do brighten up my day.”

“Sure, we’re not in a hurry.” Judy nodded before gesturing to her first litter. “Flare, Flow, Jolt, are you okay with it?”

“Yeah, it’s been too long!” They nodded as Flare enthusiastically spoke for them. 

“Definitely, and I want to hear about your visit today!”

With that Marian led them to a table where she continued her game with Gleam as Frost sat down with them and Dusk nervously walked over.

“Hey…” He winced at the harsh look on Nick’s face. “I just want to say that I’m really, really sorry. But I swear I didn’t do it today!”

Nick turned to Marian and motioned to her bedroom.

“Do you mind if we -”

“Take all the time you need.” Marian cut him off.

Nick gave a quick nod before asking.

“Frost, would you mind coming first?”

“Why me?” Frost protested. “I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“We’d like to hear what you know first” Nick replied, getting a nod from Judy before leading her and Frost off.

After the door shut behind them Judy gave Frost a reassuring smile and asked.

“So did you ever see Dusk bullying?”

“Uh, not really. Some kids stayed away from him, but I didn’t think he’d go that far. I heard Cody call him a jerk once though, just to his friends.”

“Why?” Nick asked. “Did they not get a along?”

"No. I mean, yeah, they didn't get along." Frost shook his head as his voice took on a disapproving tone.

NIck and Judy shared a look to each other before Judy asked.

“Did anything else happen?”

“No.” Frost shrugged. “Tucker just lectured him and called grandma. He made me miss fritter cooking…”

Nick and Judy gave the despondent kit sympathetic smiles.

“There’s always next time,” Nick reassured him, “and we can make some at home if you want.”

“Really?” Frost lit up.

“Really.” Nick said. “Now go get your brother, you can go back to playing.”

“Okay!” Frost ran off with his tail wagging slightly.

Judy shook her head at the display.

“Never underestimate sweets as a motivator for kits.” She chuckled.

“You wouldn’t understand,” Nick kept his smile, though it thinned considerably without Frost watching, “not every mammal has that passion for scouting. Or cooking.”

Judy started to give him a look, but it was interrupted by Dusk guiltily slinking in with his ears down and his tail between his legs.

“Hey.” Dusk said meekly, moving to sit on the bed when Nick motioned to it before Nick spoke with a stern expression.

“Would you mind telling us why you got sent home?”

Dusk stared at his feet as he replied. “I...I bullied someone. I called them names before, but I stopped, I promise.”

“What kind of names?” Judy held a more even voice.

“Um....” Dusk struggled to meet Judy’s gaze. “Stuff like freak, loser, hornhead - but I’m really sorry, honest!”

“Did you apologize to the kid you bullied?” Judy asked with a stern, but softer expression and tone.”

“Yeah.” Dusk nodded. “I just...I’m - “

Judy cut him off by putting a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, we love you and I can tell you’re sorry.” Her tone hardened. “You’re still in trouble though, and I don’t want to hear about you doing anything like that ever again.”

“Of course!” Dusk hastily replied, looking to Nick and getting a small almost-smile as he gave him a stiffer hug and Dusk sat down with them.

“So..I’m grounded.” Dusk nervously asked as a mixture of a statement and a question.

“For a month.” Nick promptly answered, getting a surprised look from Judy as he ears perked up before she swiftly regained her composure and nodded before asking.

“Why did you do it, though?”

“Uh…” Dusk’s ears fell back down from a half mast position. “I don't know. I…I was bored, and I  thought it’d make me look cooler. It was really stupid, and I’m sorry.”

NIck briefly grit his teeth, but didn’t show them as Judy replied.

“Well I’m glad you learned your lesson. Maybe you shouldn’t be in the junior ranger scouts though.”

“Yeah…” Dusk looked away. “It’s kind of boring, and I don’t think I’d fit in anymore.”

_ He hasn’t exactly been excited for the meetings lately.  _ Judy recalled.  _ And he’s opted out of camping the last two times. That’s not an excuse, but it’s probably best for him to quit. _

“You should show up one more time,” NIck interjected, “to tell everyone you’re sorry when you weren’t just lectured by the pack leader.”

“Uh - of course!” Dusk tensed up again at Nick’s tone.

Judy hugged him again before leading him to the door.

“Now let’s get back with the others.”

Marian smiled as she watched them return, but stopped Nick and Judy before their could take their places at the table with a look to Dusk.

“Go on ahead, we’ll catch up.”

Dusk gave her a confused nod and he quickly walked away. Nick and Judy could hear the muffled voices of the kits talking as Marian addressed them with a motion to her son.

"I have to admit, Nicky, there was long time where I thought something like this," she motioned at the hallway towards her grandchildren with her paw, "would never happen for you. Now, every time I see them, I also see how you've grown over the years."

The vixen smiled as she looked down towards Judy. "And I also know who to thank for getting him back on the right path."

Judy’s ears shot up, and she was left speechless at the compliment while Nick’s frown cracked into a smile as he retorted.

“So, are you saying that Dusk needs an angelic bunny to get him on that path?”

“Nothing so specific.” Marian shook her head with a chuckle. “I just wanted to remind you that he can change, especially with two loving parents.”

“I’ll have to stop you on that one,” Nick held up a finger, “nothing about my behavior was your fault. I don’t want to hear you downplay yourself like that.”

“And I won’t let you take all of the blame by pretending that I was perfect.” Marian retorted. “Anyway, I’m glad that’s over with.”

She led them to the table across Flare, Jolt, and Flow and gave them a warm grin. “Since I’m pretty sure you know what my day here was like by now, now I’d like to hear about yours at the ZPD.”

“Sure!” Flare replied as Flow smiled. Jolt looked like she was starting to lose interest, but refocused with the question.

“Spring, Sage, don’t you want to hear?” Judy called.

“We can hear from here.” Spring spoke for both of them as they started a new game.

_ Eh, whatever.  _ Judy thought.  _ No need for this to be formal. _

“Do you have a baby camel?” Gleam asked.

“Go fish. So, what was your favorite part?” Marian asked with a smile at the first litter.

“Definitely the tasers, I was surprised by what you can do with electricity!” Jolt exclaimed.

“Talking to all the officers was interesting.” Flare answered.

“And you?” She turned to look at Flow.

“Well, the sketch artist was really nice. He gave me some good tips on drawing faces. And a description sketch.” She held the piece of paper up.

“Who’d he sketch?” Marian’s eyebrows raised with interest.

“Well, he told me to describe someone he hadn’t seen,” Flow said with a hint of guilt, “so I chose Frost.” She turned to him. “Hope you don’t mind.”

“It’s okay. Can I see it?” Frost’s ears perked up as he spoke.

“Sure, I was planning on giving it to you anyway.”

Frost lit up as he examined it.

“Awesome, a real police sketch! Thanks sis!”

“Well a real sketch takes hours, but I’m glad you like it.” Flow chuckled with the others as Frost ran off to compare the sketch to the bathroom mirror.

“Geese, it really does look like me!”

Marian laughed as she turned back to the table.

“Well, I’m glad you all had a good time. And Gleam, do you have an antelope?”

“Yeah, you win.” Gleam smiled as she handed it over. “Wanna play again?”

“Actually, I was thinking we might have a  _ Bash Bunnies _ tournament while we talk.” She looked to the others. “If you’d like.”

“Sure!” “I’m up for it.” “Okay.” Jolt, Flare, and Flow answered in turn.

“Well, I guess we have a tie to settle.” Judy glanced at her kits. “If we both make it to finals again.”

“Fine, but we can leave early if you want.” Nick’s reply got another look from his mother.

“I told you, I’m not that old. Honestly, sometimes you’re too protective.”

“Sorry.” Nick’s ears tilted back with an apologetic smile as he mentally continued.

_ After the decades of hardship I put you through as a stupid kid, a stupid teen, and especially a stupid adult, I don’t think I can ever do too much for you...mom. _

Nick kept the reply in his head as he chose a lighter response, but he couldn’t miss the glimmer of recognition is Marian’s eyes. She didn’t say anything, but knew full well how he felt about his past, and how it had wounded her. 

The truth was that, she had almost given up on her wayward son. For years, she had dreaded those moments when the phone would ring late at night. Always thinking that fate had finally caught up to her little Nicky. The day when Judy had shown up at her apartment, and handed her an invitation to the graduation ceremony for the latest crop of ZPD out of the academy, she had nearly collapsed when she read the name Officer Nicholas P. Wilde. 

Mother and son, shared a private moment in relative silence; both recognizing the other’s thoughts, but giving no outward sign, aside from Nick giving her paw a reassuring squeeze before one of her grandkits vied for her attention.

“How’d you get so good at  _ Bash Bunnies _ anyway?”

“This is  _ way _ better than bingo, and I get to play with my grandkits.”

She walked over with the others to the couch and addressed the younger litter.

“So before we start, would you like that three-on-one game? I could use the warm-up.”

“Your overconfidence is your weakness!” Sage answered with a smile.

“Yours is your trust in your friends.” Marian smirked.


	6. Interlude 3: Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned last chapter, we may not be able to hold to the weekly Sunday release schedule going forward.

The caracal poured over the data-table on her computer; her digits working on autopilot as she took in the information

The door creaked open, and she let out a long hiss that her species was known for.

“I told you, NO Interrrr-“ Her voice cut off as she turned and looked up, while her ears flattened into a meek expression.

“It is not wise to hiss at your employer.” A low, dry voice replied. “But it is good to see you at work.”

He set a carry out bag on her desk with a paw. “Your dinner arrived.”

“...Thanks.” She used the most amicable tone she could manage, which still wasn’t much. Her ears perked at the smell of fish as her stomach remembered it was dinner time, but her obsession won out as she turned back to the screen.

“Any updates?” Her boss’ tone sounded slightly curious, but unexcited with the old question.

“None you’d care about. I’m still looking into why it’s more common in hybrids.” She vaguely gestured to him with her eyes glued to the screen. “But not in all of them obviously. I’m getting a better grasp on some of the patterns. How they function is beyond me though...for now. And probably outside of my field.”

“Should I look for an assistant?” He patiently watched her tap a claw on the keyboard in thought.

“No.” The scientist shook her head. “Who could you get that’d be of any help, anyway?”

“A physicist?” His voice held a hint of amusement. “But it would be an extra risk.”

“Then don’t take it, yet at least.” She distractedly answered. “I may not need to know how exactly how they work to do what you want.”

“Very well.” She saw the shadows of his antlers as he nodded. “Do you require anything else?”

“More samples, and every time your smugglers are late with the supplies I get a setback.” Some irritation returned to her voice before it shifted to a more distant tone.

“This will be the breakthrough of a lifetime, the biggest thing since we harnessed electricity - no, since _ steam _ power. It could change the world…”

“For good or ill.” Her boss commented.

Though she could not see it she could hear her his frown, and she scoffed at it.

“You’re the one with the quixotic vision. I just want to let the cat out of the bag.”

“Well, I’ve taken enough of your time.” He turned to leave and found a deer doe waiting for him on the other side of the door.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Our source just gave me another lead.”


	7. Episode 4: Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from a six month hiatus, sorry about that. Some real life issues got in the way of finalizing Chapter 4.
> 
> On a related note, we're looking for a second pre-reader to help alongside eng050559 in improving future chapters.
> 
> Comment here or preferably PM /u/Galgus on Reddit if interested.

_Bzzt bzzt bz-_

Judy’s hand tapped along to her nightstand and clicked the alarm off in three buzzes. She then stretched with a yawn and gently shook Nick.

“Morning! Ready for a day at the ZPD?”

“Why are you even awake?” He mumbled without opening his eyes. “I’ll be ready in another ten minutes.”

“Come on Nick, you don’t want to be late on your last day before vacation!”

“Where’s the snooze button again?” He felt around with his eyes barely opening a slot and patted her head. “Found it! See you in ten minutes.”

With that he turned to make himself comfortable again as Judy rolled out of the bed with a huff.

“Looks like I’ll have to resort to drastic measures.” She threatened while walking over to the window.

Nick’s ears twitched as he turned to her. “You wouldn’t.” His voice was faltering.

“Want to risk it?”

Nick’s ears twitched as he slowly spoke. “Carrots, don’t do anything we both are going to-”

She smirked and threw the curtains open.

With a bloodcurdling scream Nick trashed in the blankets, stretching his arms towards the maligned sun to shield his eyes, all the while, he hissed at the invading light, doing his best to mimic the performance of Bela Lambosi’s vampire.

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic.” She chided.

He tried blinking his eyes open and opted to give them more time.

“I’m nocturnal, you wouldn’t understand.”

“Well the job isn’t nocturnal today!” Judy beamed as she walked up to Nick and rubbed her chin along the top of his head twice, each side once, before walking to the kitchen. “I’ll get breakfast ready.”

“At least there’s one perk in marrying a diurnal mammal...” Nick grumbled.

“Heard that!” She called back in an all too chipper voice.

_I really should be used to bunny ears by now._

Nick’s paw rubbed the spot Judy chined before bringing it to his nose to take in his mate’s scent. Despite the unwelcome awakening, he felt a smile creep onto his muzzle.

After pulling himself out of bed and freshening up, he trudged to the closet, pulling the curtains shut, along with the morning’s light as he passed by.

_Ugh...mornings._

He took a moment to give the mirror a smile and salute in his uniform before heading to the kitchen and sniffing the air.

_Are those blueberry pancakes? I might call it even on the curtains._

“So what’s cooking?” He asked, reaching around her shoulders in a loose hug as he peered over.

“What, you can't smell it?” Judy quipped as she playfully shrugged his arms off.

“Hey, it’s a courtesy to ask. And it smells great already! Especially for something you made,” he added, taking a brief hop backwards to avoid the playful elbow to the ribs that was sure to follow such a comment. 

“Keep that talk up and you’ll be wearing it to work.” She shot him a look that was more amused than anything else, before turning back to the stove, and  pouring some batter out.

Nick smiled at a close call with a pancake flip before Judy slid it out onto a plate.

“Here, don't bother waiting on me.”

Nick ate quickly out of habit but paused to talk halfway through.

“So, got any plans for your day off?”

Judy smiled as she sat down with her breakfast. “Oh, plenty! I’ve got a soccer and a dodgeball game planned for starters. We’ll try not to have _too_ much fun without you.”

“You do know they’re supposed to be grounded.” Nick teased.

“Family time doesn’t count.” Judy countered. “And besides, we’ll mostly be playing outside. They could use the exercise. Maybe burn off some of that excess energy.”

“Whatever you say, Fluff.” Nick gathered up the last few bites of his pancake. “But honestly, it’s nice to see you so excited about a day home with them.”

Judy smiled at that. “I love my job, but it’s nice to swap places sometimes.“

With his meal finished Nick washed up and turned to the door as Judy tilted her ears and asked.

“Want to say bye to the kits? I could wake them first up.”

“Carrots.” Nick’s ears went back. “It’s summer! Let _them_ sleep till a sane time at least.”

“ _Fine,_ I’ll give them a while.” Judy rolled her eyes. “You spoil them too much with the late mornings.”

Nick headed out and replied as Judy followed.

“They’re half-nocturnal, some beauty sleep is good for them.”

He turned to kiss her at the door.

“Well, you seem to manage fine without it. Love you, see ya later!”

With a quick movement, Nick rubbed his cheek along Judy’s face. Even with her less sensitive nose, she could easily pick up her fox’s musk arising from the place he had marked.

“I was afraid you forgot it this morning. I would have turned in a formal complaint that an officer got sloppy in his routine.”

Nick just grinned and gave her another kiss on her forehead before turning to leave.

Judy gave a last wave from the porch in her nightgown.

“Love you, bye!”

______________________________________________________________________________

Judy unceremoniously pulled the covers off of Flow.

“Time to get up! We’ve got a fun day ahead of us.”

Flow blinked blearily at her alarm clock.

“7:00 am? Really?”

 _Come on, 7’s not even early!_ Judy thought.

“Really!” Judy grinned. “And you don't want your breakfast getting cold: I made blueberry pancakes!”

“ _Fine._ ” Flow slid out of bed with a grumble. “Dad’s scream warned us anyway.”

“That’s nature’s alarm clock.” Judy smirked.

“But _mooom!_ That _alarm clock_ is broken!” Jolt moaned with none of her usual energy. “We were out late last night!”

“We were home soon enough, you just stayed up.” Judy reprimanded.

Jolt groaned and sat up, pawing at her eyes.

Flare got out of bed on his own and padded over to her looking half asleep.

“Morning mom, and thanks for breakfast.”

“You’re welcome!”

He gathered up some clothes and trudged towards the bathroom. Neither of his sisters seemed interested in racing him.

By breakfast they were all mostly awake, and Flare spoke up first as they ate.

“Do we have any plans for today?”

“Glad you asked!” Judy beamed. “We can play soccer and some dodgeball later: and something more for you three if you want.”

“Could we just do the soccer?” Flow asked with less enthusiasm.

“Oh, come on,” Judy started, “it’ll be fun! And you don’t get enough exercise anyway. When I was a kit we’d have - hey, don’t lower your ears on me!”

Her words brought Jolt and Flow to attention with two “Sorry”’s and a mumbled “But we heard this before” from Flow that got her a look.

“Anyway, like I was saying mom and dad would split the litters into leagues, and we’d get to compete in championships. And speaking of that, don’t you want the practice for the Hopps family soccer tournament?”

“Playing against eight-year-olds isn’t great practice.” Jolt remarked in between bites.

“Well, then I’ll be sure to have some drills for you!” Judy’s grinn took on a slightly more malicious glint, to which Jolt’s siblings gave their sister annoyed looks, as they would probably all suffer as a result.

“And don’t worry, there’ll be plenty of time for other things. You know you always like it once we get started.”

“I guess,” Flare paused to yawn, “but can I be on your team?”

“Flare, you’re the biggest mammal here right now.” Judy chuckled. “That wouldn’t be fair to your little siblings. Now I’ll go wake up your siblings: just put the dishes in the sink when you’re done.”

______________________________________________________________________________

“Morning spots!” Nick said as he appeared by the side of Clawhauser’s desk. “What ya watching there?”

Nick grinned as the cheetah fumbled the phone he’d been watching.

“Nick, geese! No need to sneak up on me like that.”

“Sorry, couldn't help it.” Nick chuckled. “So out of curiosity, what’s got you so distracted?”

Clawhauser held down his phone for Nick to see.

“Gazelle did another duet song with Elliot, that tiger husband of hers.”

“Do those sell well?” Nick raised an eyebrow. “I thought she was less popular nowadays.”

“Well enough, he’s a good backup.” Clawhauser smiled. “And she’s still big with the cool cats - speaking generally.”

“I guess Judy’s a cat then,” Nick shrugged, “she’s been burning to see another concert. Maybe next time it comes to town.”

_Come to think of it, that’d be a good date._

“The next time she comes?” Clawhauser perked up unexpectedly. “She’s coming in tonight! _Way_ too late to get tickets though.” He finished with a sympathetic smile.

“Ah, maybe another time then.” Nick shrugged with a relaxed posture that didn’t betray his thoughts.

_But maybe… I mean, she won't be in when we can see her often…_

Oblivious to his internal musings, Clawhauser gave a sympathetic smile.

“Yeah, there’s always next time. See you around, Nick.”

Nick waved back as he headed towards the bullpen. “See you later, spots.”

He exchanged “Morning” greetings with several officers, most of whom towered over him in the spacious hall, before Wolford spotted him and waved with Francine following the gesture with her trunk.

“Hey Nick, how’s it going?” Wolford spoke first.

“Good as ever.” Nick jumped into his seat and leaned against the edge of the table looking up at them. “Got a good day of work and a vacation ahead of me.”

“Since when are you so enthusiastic?” Francine asked with a slightly puzzled voice.

“Being a stay at home dad has its perks,” Nick explained, “but it’s nice to be out on the beat sometimes. And it’s been way too long since I had a good case.”

“Judy said something similar, guess the grass really does seem greener on the other side.” Wolford chuckled as he continued. “I don't suppose you also want to steal our case?”

Nick gave a lackadaisical shrug.

“Nah, I’ll get a better one. But out of curiosity, how’s it going? I know about the public warning that calling in sick or posting an unexpected vacation could be a sign, but I heard that not all the cases fit it.”

Francine nodded. “Pretty much, random people disappear and lot of them feature a sudden vacation or calling in a sick day while some just don’t. I think it’s some sort of threat or blackmail, but things aren't adding up other than that it looks like organized crime. At least the savage conspiracy had a pattern, but there's no way so many disappearances are unrelated, even without one.”

“I keep smelling some cervid,” Wolford’s expression hardened, “but that doesn't exactly narrow it down enough.”

“At least it’s probably not a serial killer or a mob hit with the randomness and no evidence of a struggle.” Nick commented. “Not very reassuring, I know.”

Wolford gave a small frustrated growl. “I hate these kinds of cases, and it feels like we’re spinning our wheels. Don't even know if we can save them, or how long they have.”

“Don't let it bother you too much, I’m sure you'll get to the bottom of this.” Nick consoled him, but the Tod also knew that, once you go past 48 hours, the odds of finding a kidnapped mammal alive plummeted. He gave himself a mental shake before continuing. “And you’ve already got a big lead with that nose of yours.”

Francine opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off by Bogo coughing to get the room’s attention.

“Morning. As you know, city hall is still anxious about this rash of disappearances. Everyone on those cases is still on them: this is top priority. Report to me _immediately_ if you uncover anything, and I’ll keep you in the loop regarding  any information the other precincts dig up. You are dismissed.” 

Most of the officers left as he continued. “Jackson, Rhinowitz, you’re on patrol. Wilde-Hopps,” he peeked up at the mention of his name, “Parking duty. Dismissed.”

He headed for the door with a sigh before Bogo spoke again unexpectedly.

“Nothing personal, someone's got to do it and you're on vacation tomorrow.”

Nick turned back to the podium from his place by the massive door.

“Wow, didn't think you cared.”

“Don't get used to it.” Bogo waved a hand to dismiss him without looking up from his papers.

________________________________________________________________________________

“Break time!”

Judy called as they finished a soccer skirmish in their backyard.

Spring sprinted up to her as the rest of her litter slowly followed while panting, and Judy chuckled at her enthusiasm.

“Did you have a good time?”

“Definitely! That was awesome!” Spring binkied. “Can we play again?”

“Please no.” Sage tiredly groaned, gasping for breath.

“Maybe later, but first we have that dodgeball game. How about lunch first? You all can rest a bit while I get it ready.”

‘Okays’ rang out in very different levels of enthusiasm from Spring’s litter.

As they entered the front door Jolt motioned to the hallway on the left with a look at her litter-mates.

“We’ll be in our room for a bit.”

Flare and Flow followed her with questioning looks as Judy raised her voice to them as she headed towards the kitchen.

“I’ll call you when lunch is ready!”

As soon as the door shut Flare tried to judge if his sisters were more tired from the heat before asking.

“So did you just call us in here to nap, or…?”

“This is a terrible time for your ‘practice’ if that’s what this is.” Flow commented.

“No no, not that!” Jolt waved her paws defensively, “I just wanted to talk about, you know, telling mom and dad.”

“Here we go again.” Flow sighed.

“It’s been _months,_ ” Jolt pleaded, “and we’ve got a much better grasp on our powers now than when we tried back then. They won’t short out on us again.”

“Yeah, but why so urgent?” Flow’s ears tilted back as Jolt replied.

“I’m not saying we do it _now,_ but I was thinking that after the trip will be the best chance we’ll get. They’ll be in a good mood without a case hanging over their heads.”

“But then they’ll need to get back to work right after,” Flow folded her arms, “They’d probably want some time to process it.”

Jolt shrugged with her reply, “Then we should do it before the trip when they have planned time off.”

Flow’s voice grew more frantic as she replied, “But then they’d have it bothering them: or worse, they might skip it!”

“You can’t have it both ways!” Jolt threw her arms out in exasperation.

“She has a point,” Flare spoke up, “this is as good a time as any for us to tell them. When would realistically be better?”

“I don’t know.” Flow pulled at an ear as her foot tapped rapidly in thought. “But have you ever wondered why we don’t see anyone else like us? Maybe there’s a reason why we never heard of anybody else.”

"Well yeah, but we're pretty special, if you forgot.” Jolt said. “I mean, I've seen several prey-prey hybrids, and there's that serval-leopard girl at school-”

“Melissa.” Flare interrupted her, causing her ear to twitch.

“-but have you ever seen another pred-prey hybrid?"

"We are extraordinary," Flow shook her head, "but I don't believe we're the only ones who can do, you know...."

"Powers?" Jolt offered.

"Powers," Flow shrugged, "whatever."

"Flow may have a point." Flare chimed in, "Pred-prey hybrids can't be that rare. Gazelle had a daughter with a tiger, at the very least."

"Well," Flow briefly looked away, "what if the others are hiding from something, then? Is it really smart to let that out?"

“We’re just telling mom and dad.” Jolt gave her a flat look. “And that’s super paranoid anyway.”

“Seconded.” Flare nodded.

“Okay, fine!” Flow let out a sigh. “Let’s tell them after so they don’t have it on their minds for the vacation.”

“Finally!” Jolt jumped in excitement.

Flow bit her lip before asking, “Should we try to rehearse something first?”

Flare spoke with an even tone, “Honestly, as soon as we show them they’ll probably just have a bunch of questions for us. No need to practice for that.”

Jolt patted her sister on the back as she added, “And don’t worry, you can show them last if you want.”

“Thanks, I’d like that.” Flow gave a weak smile.

“Kits! Lunch is ready!” Judy’s voice rang out through the house.

Jolt led them back down with a new spring in her step.

“Ooh, I can’t believe we’re finally doing this!”

______________________________________________________________________________

“We’re doing _what?!_ ” Judy exclaimed as her kits finished eating, getting increasingly curious looks from them.

“Just think of it: dancing, Gazelle, another night to ourselves…” Nick’s pitch trailed off on the phone.

“Why didn't you ask me sooner? We could have made some preparations.”

“Uh, this kind of last minute,” Nick said with less certainty, “I just wanted the okay from you before I buy the tickets.”

The confusion in Judy’s voice deepened. “Nick, these concerts sell out the day they start selling. How in the world are you going to get tickets?”

“Let’s just say I know a guy who owes me a favor. Trust me.” Nick smugly replied. “And since we’re off tomorrow staying out late won't be an issue.”

“But what about the kits?” Judy’s question raised ears across the room.

“We could ask Rachel if she can babysit.“ Nick said.

“On such a short notice?” Nick could almost hear her furrow her eyebrows. “That'd be kind of rude to impose on her for a night out on a whim.“

“Hey, she loves spending time with her nieces and nephews.” Nick said. “But fine, not your sister. Let's just ask our oldest, if they’re fine babysitting again, and maybe we could offer some spending money for the festival.”

“I don't know…” Judy bit her lip in thought. “Let me ask them first. They deserve at least that much.” Judy lowered the phone.

“Kits! Your dad’s asking about another date tonight. Are you okay with babysitting again?”

Gleam stood with a smile.

“Ooh, what are you doing?”

“Go to a Gazelle concert,” Judy motioned to the older litter, “ _If_ they're okay with babysitting and your litter’s fine being babysat.” She turned to the first litter. “There's some extra money in it for you if you say yes on such short notice.”

“Count me in!” Jolt responded enthusiastically.

“Sure, I can watch them again.” Flow said with a curious glance towards Jolt.

Everyone turned to Flare as he spoke.

“Um, okay, but I haven't had time to plan anything.”

Judy smiled with her reply.

“It’s sweet that you care so much, but I bet they’ll be too tired for anything outside anyway.”

“No kidding.” Sage’s interruption earned a glance from Judy as she continued.

“Maybe something like a movie or some games. Anyway, thanks for doing this for us.”

“You’re welcome.” Flare replied.

“No problem.” Flow responded.

“How much are you paying us anyway?” Everyone glanced at Jolt, who looked at their expressions before shrugging.

“Hey, I’m just asking what you’re thinking.”

______________________________________________________________________________

“Okay, why were you so happy to volunteer?” Flow asked Jolt as they helped place dodgeballs.

“Because I’m helpful, why else?”

Flow and Flare exchanged skeptical glances

“And the money.” Jolt beckoned them closer and whispered.

“And the new _Metalmare_ movie! Once the kits are asleep we can sneak out for a late show and be back before mom and dad!”

“I don't know, I don't want to get in even more trouble.” Flow whispered back.

“Or let them down.” Flare added, ears drooping at the thought.

“We won't do either of those things, they’ll be asleep and we can be in bed before mom and dad get home.” Jolt replied hurriedly.

“You don't have a great track record with plans.” Flow quipped before Judy called out “Finish up! The others are waiting on us.”

“Are you in or not?” Jolt said with annoyance.

“Fine, I’m in.” Flow replied.

“Er...okay, but we have to be careful!” Flare sounded indecisive.

“Of course!” Jolt replied before they scattered to finish the setup.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jolt casually dodged another ball from Spring as the last two on each team.

Judy tapped her foot impatiently from the second litter’s sideline.

“Come on, don't draw it out.”

Jolt dramatically threw her ball as she spoke, “Sorry, this just got too easy when we took -” She gasped as Spring caught the ball. “...you out. Darn.”

“Hah! Beat by a little girl!” Spring bragged, earning a growl from Jolt and a chuckle from everyone else.

Jolt stepped back nervously as Judy approached her with a dangerous smirk.

“If you’re getting bored of being beat by your little sister, maybe you could use some real exercise…” Judy tapped Jolt’s arm and sprinted off. “Tag, you’re it!”

After a moment of confusion Jolt took off after her, only for Judy to jump over her with a quick backflip. “Oh come on!” Jolt yelled as she pivoted on pursuit.

After a long chase with her siblings chuckling at their antics, Jolt finally caught Judy as she slowed down.

“Hah...finally….got you…” Jolt spoke between panting as she bent over for a breather.

Judy chuckled with only a light pant.

“I was - going easy on you. Saving energy for round two.” Flare and Flow stepped back as she turned to them. “Ready or not, here I come!”

They scattered as she rushed after them at full speed.

______________________________________________________________________________

Dusk laid on his bed after Judy finally got through her activities list, tired enough to want a nap and unable to do much while he was grounded.

_Maybe the first will let me play videogames at least._

He sat up with his ears raised in attention as he heard a knock and Jolt’s voice.

“Hey Dusk, can we talk?”

“Uh, sure.” She shut the door behind her and sat on a bed across from him with an uncharacteristically gentle smile.

______________________________________________________________________________

Flow and Flare sneaked up to the door as soon as they heard Jolt enter, and were surprised by Judy following them.

“Mom?” Flare whispered. “What are you doing?

“Eavesdropping on Jolt, like you.” Judy put one of her longer ears to the door.

Flow gave her a skeptical look. “You’re kinda acting like her, you know.”

“Well, like daughter, like mother. Now shush so we can hear them.”

______________________________________________________________________________

“What do you wanna talk about?”, Dusk said, his ears and tail already drooping, while he sat up on the bed. Already knowing what his older sister was going to ask about.“The incident.” Jolt folded her paws and took on a sterner tone. “Why were you bullying other kids?”

“Oh…” Dusks ears immediately flattened.

“Because I know you’re better than that.” Jolt continued.

“You’re starting to sound like mom.” Dusk looked at the floor as he answered.

“Hey! It’s part of being a big sister too.” Jolt protested. “But really, why?”

Dusk bit his lip as he looked up to her, “It felt different...like it made me feel better, tougher or something.” He paused for a moment, and gave his head a small shake before he slouched down even further, “I know I messed up alright! I knew it was bad, but I did it anyways. I know how bad being bullied feels, but -”his words cut off as if he had said too much. 

“Do you get bullied a lot?” Jolt’s ears shot up.

“I mean, there’s some jerks at school, but -” Jolt interrupted him again with a sudden hug.

“Why didn’t you tell us? That’s horrible! Who did it, I can take care of it!”

“Yeah, but then I was the bully.” Dusk looked away from her, but she didn’t let go. “I sort of thought that no one would pick on me if I looked like a tough guy.”

“You should tell mom and dad.” Jolt finally released him. “That doesn’t make it right…”  
“I know that!” Dusk snapped before his expression again shifted to one of remorse. “..sorry.”  
  
Jolt sighed, but gathered her thoughts again before she continued, “... buuut I’m sure they’d understand. And if they don’t stick up for you, _I_ will.”

“I’d like to see that,” Dusk chuckled, “but one of them’s a goat.”

“Then I wouldn’t feel as bad kicking their butt.” Jolt clapped her fist into her hand.

“She’s a lot bigger than you.” Dusk gave her a worried look.

“Doesn’t matter, I’m awesome.” Jolt smirked. “But you should probably ask mom and dad first. I can talk to them tomorrow for you.”

“Thanks sis, you’re the best.” He smiled up at her.

“Just tell me if anything else happens. I’m always here for you.” 

______________________________________________________________________________

Jolt opened the door and immediately took two steps back, startled by Judy watching her with a smile that turned into a chuckle.

“Uh, hi mom!”

Dusk froze in place with a weak “Hi.”

“Dusk, you should have told us about the bullies. We’ll have a long talk with your principal before school starts again.”

“Um, thanks!” Dusk perked up slightly.

“And you’re still grounded, but you can have privileges tonight since we’re so close to vacation.”

“Really?” Dusk’s grinned. “Thanks! And I promise it’ll never happen again.”

“It better not, or it’ll last for several months next time.”

“Oh.” Dusk bit his lip. “Uh, yeah, but it won’t.”

“I’ll talk to your father about this later.” She pulled him into a hug. “But in the meantime, would you like to do another game?”

“No thanks.” Dusk sat back on his bed. “Uh, have fun on the date.”

“Thanks!” Judy smiled before leaving the room with Jolt following.

In the hallway she asked. “So, what were you talking about?”

“Weren’t you eavesdropping?” Jolt’s ears dropped slightly. “Just, y’know, telling him to shape up and stuff.”

“And conspiring to fight giant young jerks?” Judy giggled as Jolt looked away in embarrassment, before flinching as Judy pulled her into hug.

“You’re such a sweet kit, and such a silly one for not wanting anyone to know that.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Nick yawned as he pulled up to the house in their police cruiser.

_Another long day of getting paid to annoy people. And now, what I’ve been really looking forward to._

He opened the door to see Spring bouncing on her heels and speaking too quickly to hear easily.

“Omigosh dad, today was awesome! We played soccer, then had dodgeball, then did some tag and hide and go seek! Best day ever!” She yelled as she jumped into Nick’s arms.

Nick chuckled and nuzzled her cheek before setting her down.

“Well I’m glad you had fun.”

As he made his way to the living room an exhausted Sage padded over to him.

“Mom is crazy!”

Nick smiled down at him.

“Of course she is.”

“I heard that!” Judy’s voice rang out from another room.

Nick’s smile broadened briefly with a humph as he looked back to Sage.

“Let me guess; she went overboard with the exercise again?” Sage gave a tired nod.

“I haven't even _seen_ a computer screen today...I’m gonna go nap. Good luck on the date.”

“Thanks, but I won’t need it.” Nick turned to Judy approaching as Sage gave an unseen eye roll. “So, got any energy left for the concert?”

She stood on her toes and kissed him before replying.

“For Gazelle? Always! _If_ you can get us tickets.”

“Already got ‘em.” Nick smugly pulled them out.

Judy took them and looked over them in amazement.

“How much did these cost?”

“Nothing but a called in favor.” Nick continued with a whisper after Judy shot him a questioning look. “Let’s just say I covered for someone when nobody else would.”

Judy mouthed an “Oh.” before turning to the kits. “And you're sure you’re okay with babysitting?”

“Sure,” Flare answered for his litter, “but could I come next time?”

“Of course you can,” Judy replied, “and thanks for doing this. I’m so proud of you all for being so responsible.”

Nick noticed a slight droop in Flare’s ears.

_Is that guilt? Nah, he probably just wishes he could come._

Nick set some money on the table by the door.

“I wanted to bring you home Bug Burga...” Nick began as a few delighted shouts cut him off before he gesticulated for the kits to calm down “...but obviously I didn't. So here is some money for pizza. For the meat eaters among you, you better use the opportunity, because when we get to Bunny Burrows you won’t be seeing much of it until we get back.

Thus the inevitable quarrel started over toppings as soon as Nick and Judy said their goodbyes and headed out the door.

“Hey, Sage. Wanna share one with ants?” Spring asked her brother, who replied with a “Sure.” with little interest.

“I’ll take one with anchovies.” Flow announced “Anybody want to share that?”

Behind her back, Flare made a gagging motion, that quickly turned into actual gagging as Jolt answered her sister.

“I thought of fried spiders, but anchovies sound great to me.”

Gleam and Frost shared a glance with furrowed eyebrows at their older sister’s exchange before Frost just asked, “Spinach?” which Gleam simply nodded to.

Flare looked at Dusk with slight apprehension in his voice. “So, it seems we get to share one. What do you want as a topping?”

Dusk hesitated to answer. “I thought of crickets…” he said, as he noticed Flare flinch a little.

Flare cleared his throat before he said “Well, you can have them on your side, I’ll take carrots and broccoli on mine.” He then addressed the room with a louder voice.

“If everyone’s sure on their decision, I’m going to order now.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Nick couldn’t help but share Judy’s smile as she drove and they swapped details of their days.

“Parking duty, eh?” Judy gave him a sympathetic look while waiting on traffic. “Did you beat my record?”

“Not even close.” Nick smirked. “I don’t think anyone’s ever been as enthusiastic about giving parkers a bad day as you.”

“Har, har.” Judy turned back to the road as Nick chuckled and continued.

“Anyway, how was your day?”

“Great! I think they really enjoyed it.” Judy smiled with her eyes still on the road.

Nick’s tone grew slightly more serious.

“I think most of them did, but they seemed pretty exhausted. Especially Sage.”

“Sage needs the exercise, he spends way too much time in front of a screen.” Judy retorted and saw Nick nod out of the corner of her eye.

“He needs exercise, yes, but there’s a difference between that and wearing him out.”

“When I was a kit, that would barely have counted as a warm-up.”

Nick leaned towards her. “You really think you should take yourself as a standard of what’s hard to do?”

_He did look pretty exhausted...Maybe I did take things too far._

Judy’s ears drooped slightly. “Sorry, you’re right. I guess I was thinking of what I liked as a kit.”

“And some of them love that.” Nick reassured her. “But you know as well as I do that no two kits are alike...especially in our family.”  
He shrugged as if to indicate that it was an obvious thing. “Different mammals,  different needs.”

Judy nodded slightly. “Good point. I’ll plan things out better next time.”

_Probably some couch gaming for him._

With that out of the way their moods brightened as they finished the drive.

______________________________________________________________________________

Dusk gave a childish and unintimidating growl as Sage knocked him out again.

“Final bashes are cheap.”

“Then fight me with items off.” Sage smirked. “I’d clobber you even harder.”

“Kits, play nice.” Flare reprimanded.

Dusk moved to the loser’s seat as Sage countered.

“You’re a kit too.”

“Yes. But I’m your big brother, and I’m in charge.” Flare’s patience held in his voice, though it grew a little tired.

Flare furrowed his brow and took an annoyed breath as Sage rolled his eyes with a “Whatever”, but chose not to say anything.

______________________________________________________________________________

Judy couldn’t stand still as they waited for the concert to start, earning a smirk from Nick.

“Calm down carrots, it’s not dance time yet!”

“Oh, shush.” She replied in a happy tone. “A little warm-up never hurt anyone.”

She bounced back and forth a bit in defiance as Nick’s smile spread at the display.

“I take it this is an improvement for date night?”

“Definitely!” Judy jumped high in the air, causing Nick to step back in surprise.

“Whoa, didn’t think you were _that_ excited.”

“Kind of!” Judy said cheerily before pointing. “But I was also scouting ahead. I think we can get a spot up front over there.”

They both started walking to where she pointed: by the edge of the water around the left side of the stage. Slipping past larger mammals on their way, Nick motioned to an equally packed rodent stadium on a small island in the pool.

“That’s new, guess that’s one way to sell more tickets.”

Judy snickered and spoke sarcastically, “No fair, why do they get the best spot? Ah well, they also need a place to see her.”

“Actually, she’s done a few Rodentia performances.” Nick retorted, getting a confused look from Judy.

“Wha - just...how?!

Nick briefly chuckled at her expression. “Haven’t you heard of holographic performances? They’ve got cameras here,” Nick paused to point a couple of them out, and they record live to project it in 3D for them That’s just the lingo they use for it.”

Judy raised an eyebrow. “And you know this because…?”

“I’ve been around the block a few times: I know the city like the back of my paw.” Nick grinned and dramatically glanced at the back of his paw. “Got to say though, I’m surprised that I knew something about Gazelle that you didn’t.”

Judy shrugged at the tease. “Well, you learn something new everyday I guess.” Her brow furrowed as she continued. “But what I’d really like to know is, well, where’s their daughter? Does she not come to their shows?”

“Wait, daughter?” Nick’s face twisted in confusion. Judy gave him an exasperated look.

“How do you know about rodent concerts and not know _that?_ ”

“Adopted, or…?”

“Hybrid!” Judy exclaimed. “Just another reason Gazelle’s awesome.”

“Huh.” Nick scratched his chin. “Learn something new every...you know. Now that’s a strange combination.”

“Well, we can’t say anything about that.” she retorted as they took their places.

Judy’s attention was entirely on Gazelle as she finally took the stage, oblivious to Nick admiring her.

_I love that look...just like the night we fell in love._

______________________________________________________________________________

With their siblings safely in bed, the first litter snuck out to the subway to reach the nearest theatre in the mall.

Jolt couldn’t help but smile in anticipation.

 _Somehow sneaking out makes this_ **_more_ ** _fun._

Meanwhile, Flare couldn’t stop worrying.

“If we get caught we’re grounded _forever_! And we told them we’d babysit!”

“Don’t be such a scaredy-funny.” Jolt chided him. “We’ll be back _way_ before they said they’d get home. Right, Flow?”

Flow looked up with tilted ears, briefly seeing several mammals glancing at them curiously from across the train before checking her phone. “Right!”

Jolt nodded and continued. “And we babysat for as long as we needed to. After today the second are probably asleep by now.”

Flare seemed to be partially comforted by that.

“But what if they wake up?”

“Fat chance with how tired they were, and it looks like we’re here right on time.” Jolt stepped aside as Flow hastily rushed off.

_Geese, she needs to handle the crowds better._

They half ran to the ticket booth through the mall, only slowing down once they were in line.

With their tickets in hand, Jolt tilted her head at the concession stand.

“Wanna split for a medium popcorn and Caracola?”

“Okay.” “Sure.” Flow and Flare replied before they took their seats and passed the snacks around.

Flare whispered to his sisters on the right as a trailer for _Floatzen 2_ finished.

“Looking forward to that one.”

“Meh, looks overrated like the first one.” Jolt said with a flat tone.

Flare’s voice raised slightly.

“What?! The trailer was great, and the first one was -” Flow cut him off urgently.

“Shh! It’s starting!”

As the movie started their focus was fully taken by it, and trying to not wag their tails.

______________________________________________________________________________

Judy jumped too high to not be noticed as Gazelle started her favorite song, _Try Everything._

_“I messed up tonight, I lost another fight, I still mess up but I’ll just start again ~”_

Nick stole glances at her as he did his own improvised dance.

_Aww, she’s mouthing the lyrics! Guess she's had practice with all that shower singing._

________________________________________________________________________________

The kits left the movie in high spirits with Flare and Jolt’s tails wagging as Flow held the refilled concessions.

Jolt gave another skip as she continued their conversation.

“...And that double roundhouse kick was the coolest thing ever! I never thought horses could be so awesome!”

“I’m pretty sure they call that kick a buck.” Flow corrected.

“Whatever,” Jolt waved a paw at Flow, to her annoyance, “what matters is that it was awesome.”

Flare looked away from his sisters as his ears perked to a distant sound.

“Did you hear that?” He asked glancing at his sisters, who’s confused expressions gave him all the answers he needed. “From the alley over there.” He pointed to one out of the way of their route home.

They heard a scream. Jolt sprinted forward, feet pounding on the pavement and blood pumping in her ears. Flare followed a moment later. Flow trailed behind holding the snacks, speaking in a panicked whisper.

“What are you doing?! We shouldn't -”

The sound of a gruff voice speaking caused her to go silent, and her nose twitched uncontrollably as her instincts screamed at her to not move any closer. 

“Don't make this harder than it has to be. Just hand it over, and I’ll let you go, but if I hear you calling for help again, I’ll -”

Flow smelled ozone. Her eyes widened.

Jolt's fur stood up as she stepped forward and her abilities primed, her subconscious recognizing the danger even if she did not. "Hey! Let him go!" Jolt yelled. She saw a wombat pinned to the wall by a surly boar.

Sparks arced from her fur as she raised her paws. The boar turned, only catching a glimpse of it before lightning slammed into his shoulder. 

Both the boar, and the wombat gave a yelp of pain as the electricity traveled through their bodies. The wombat only took a portion of the whole charge, and slinked away after his attacker released him before dashing off in the opposite direction; avoiding both the boar, who had fallen to his knees, and the small mammal that had done...well something to him.

He wasn’t going to stick around to find out what, and he only glanced back once, catching the boar giving his head a shake before looking towards the new mammal on the scene.  

Jolt felt her tail curl between her legs as the wombat's footsteps faded into the distance. She tried and failed to will the electricity back into her paw, and the glee of her rescue turned to dread.

_Oh gourd oh gourd oh gourd! What do I do now?_

He snorted as he eyes flicked behind her.

“Do you runts really wanna pick a fight with me?”

Jolt looked back as she saw her siblings round the corner as the boar stepped towards her, accelerating into a jog.

She rubbed her paws together, but couldn’t feel the power returning or even smell ozone.

_Come on, come on!_

She turned to run, and felt a heatwave pass her as she left the alley, before turning to see Flare standing between her and their attacker. The boar briefly paused in his surprise at being charged by a mammal a third of his size, as confusion gave way to an amused confidence. 

Flare stopped just out of arm's length from the boar. The smell of burnt fur dissipated as he bit his lip, his eyes flicking up and down the boar.

_Okay - get in, dodge, hit the joint._

Flare buried his fears and dashed towards the boar, who flailed after him, but barely clipped Flare’s ear as he ducked under it

The boar yelled as the strongest kick Flare could muster buckled his knee, but he quickly recovered. Flare took a step back and flashed a nervous smile, hesitating a moment too long, and gave him enough time to recover and grab the kit by the shoulder. 

As Flare cried out in surprise, and pain as the hard hoof pinched his skin and fur, Jolt jumped at the boar's arm. A current went through her as the boar’s yell joined her brothers. Though Flare was familiar with her shocks, it had caused the boar's already tight hoof to clench painfully around his shoulder.

Jolt relented immediately when she recognized his pain. The boar's face contorted into a visage of rage as he knocked her on her back with a simple backhand, his limb still not totally under his control..

Flow shook as her siblings’ pain galvanized her.

_Flow, think. I got to help them, and I got no water!_

Her eyes darted around wildly in search of any water until she noticed what she was still clutching in her paws.

Meanwhile the boar effortlessly lifted Flare off the ground as he reached with his other hand towards Jolt, who scurried away on all fours. 

Something forcefully splashed into his face forcing his eyes shut as the liquid sent spikes of pain through him; and he released Flare as he worked to wipe the liquid away with his hooves.

He blinked and shook it off his face, sputtering out a “What the fuck?”

He looked at the funnies, who had used the opportunity to scatter away from him. He got back on his feet and stomped towards the them.

“I’m gonna teach you pipsqueaks a lesson you’ll never forget.”

Realizing the danger, Flare stepped forward. His eyes closed for a moment as he took a deep breath. His sisters stumbled back as they felt an intense wave of heat. He raised his paws, and flames streamed towards the night sky above the boar.

The boar stumbled back and fell on his back,  scrambling away on the ground. He stared at the funny, his eyes and mouth wide open. His eyes darted between the funnies and the street before he jumped to his feet and ran as fast as they would carry him.

Jolt started running too but Flare grabbed her shirt.

“What do you think you’re doing? Are you crazy?!”

“We can't let a criminal get away! We have to go after him!” Jolt said incredulously.

Looking towards Flow, he saw that she was already turning away from where the boar had run off to.

“It’s too late for that anyways, and there’s no way we could keep up.”

The three scurried to the subway as their nerves calmed and they processed what just happened. Once they were alone at a waiting bench, Flow scolded them as loudly as she could without being overheard.

“What the fuck were you thinking?”

Flare’s ears jerked up at her choice of words while Jolt’s smile gave way to perplexion.

“Someone was being mugged, we had to save them! There’s no way I was going to just let that happen. Besides, you’ve got to admit that was awesome!”

“This isn’t a game!” Flow exclaimed. “We could have been mugged, or worse! Hay, now two random mammals and who-knows-who-they-tell might know our secret!”

“Hey, it can be cool _and_ serious.” Jolt argued. “And what are they gonna say? That some superkits saved the day with their powers?”

“Maybe! And that boar could have gotten a good look at us -” Flow paused as she noticed Jolt’s expression “...are you even listening?”

“Hey!” Jolt said with equal parts annoyance and enthusiasm. “We just stopped a criminal! We’re like, officially heroes now! We can use our powers to -”

“This isn’t a cartoon, you march hare!” Flow snapped, cutting off her sister’s words. “And that idea’s way too dangerous, conspicuous, and _stupid._ ”

Jolt turned to Flare, who was typing on his phone.

“What do you think?” Jolt tilted her ears and her head. “And why are you texting?”

“I just sent an anonymous tip to the ZPD.” Flare’s ears fell. “I’m worried about that boar.”

“I'm more worried about what he saw.” Flow interjected.

“Nice flames by the way.” Jolt commented, earning a stare from her sister.

Flare blinked as he gathered his thoughts.

“Uh, thanks. And well, we did save someone…”

“Not you too!” Flow groaned. “What, are you going to get capes and try to be vigilantes? He could have broken your arm after that action movie stunt.”

“Hey!” Flare protested. “That was an official ZPD maneuver. Mom showed it to me yesterday.”

Flow’s face contorted at his words.

“So you saw a drill once, without any training, and decided that kicking someone eight times your weight class was a good idea?”

“Um…” Flare’s ears flicked back. “I didn’t know what else to do. Mom made it look easy.”

Jolt butted in, earning stares from both siblings.

“Well, I thought you forgot about your power, but you managed to use it...somehow. I knew you were bad in practice but that was really embarrassing.”

Flare looked down. “I didn’t forget about it. I wanted to use it...but I didn’t want to hurt him. I thought I could stop him without it.”

”What’s the point of having our powers if we don’t use them?” Jolt held out a paw. “He was a bad guy. You should have just stopped him.”

“ _We_ should have called the police instead of picking a dumb fight!” Flow stamped her foot.

“No, Jolt’s right - about helping” Flare hastily added. “I don’t want to hurt anyone, but shouldn’t we save people when we can?”

Flow took in a deep breath and let out a frustrated growl.

“I’m not saying we _look_ for trouble or anything,” Flare failed to reassure her, “but we can’t just do nothing.”

“That settles it, you’re both crazy. Let’s at least talk about this before you run off and do something _stupid._ ”

______________________________________________________________________________

Nick and Judy got home to see their second litter sleeping peacefully.

“Goodnight.” Judy said softly before yawning. Nick yawned in turn as they closed the door.

“Good that they had them pack, that’ll save some time tomorrow.”

Judy looked up to him tiredly. “Yeah, looks like there was nothing to worry about. 

They opened the door to the first litter’s room to find the lights off and the kits peacefully under their blankets.

“Probably for the best that they’re asleep.” Nick smiled. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Judy echoed, before they walked to their room with another shared yawn.

After a brief pause and the faint noise of a closing door, Jolt flung off her covers and sat up on the bedside, with Flare following suit across the room from her.

“So for names, I could be the Jolteon! Does Flareon sound good to you?”

“Uh, isn’t that a little obvious?” Flare asked. “And do we even need names?”

“Yes and no, please sleep now.” Flow grumbled.

Jolt continued undeterred. “Eh, we’re superheroes now, so we need cool superhero names!.”

Flow mumbled something incomprehensible and adjusted her pillow as Jolt spoke again.

“What about you, Flow? ...Floweon doesn’t sound right.” 

“Maybe Hydreon? Or Floodeon?” Flare tilted his head in thought. 

“Ooh! How about Vaporeon!” Jolt exclaimed. “What do you think?”

Flow turned to face her with tired eyes. “I think you watch too many cartoons, dork.”

“It does have a good ring to it.” Flare commented.

“Ugh, fine, I’m Vaporeon. Now can we sleep?” Flow pleaded.

“But I can’t sleep!” Jolt energetically replied. “This is just too awesome, and we just broke every record for using our powers! We’ve never been able to start it up that fast, and that’s the first time we’ve done it under pressure. Besides, we need to talk about how we’ll train, and where -”

“If you don’t cut it out I’m telling dad.” Flow interrupted.

“Spoilsport.” Jolt shot back. Flare yawned and spoke as they both laid down again.

“She has a point, we can talk more tomorrow sometime.”

“ _Fine_ , night.” Jolt grumbled as she made herself comfortable.

“Night.” Flare replied after adjusting a plushie on his bed.

“Finally.” Flow closed her eyes with a smile.


End file.
